Lock, Key, and Bound by Love
by ForeWARNE
Summary: A caring and innocent young girl lives her life, with her sister, as one of two powerful witches. Unknowingly waiting for true love to find and return to her, she is sent to the Kingdom of the Vale, against her will, as an eligible maiden to one of three princes. She had no idea what she was getting involved in. -Inspired by the fanfiction, Solid Sincerity, by Grignard. (BaronxOC)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Do you really have to go?" an innocent voice said. Two people, a young boy and girl, stood at the edge of a pier. The girl, with her light blonde hair flowing in the soft breeze, looked into the green emeralds that made the eyes of her lover. The boy, gripping the hands at her waist with his, brought them up and kissed each of her hands, one by one before looking back into her jade green eyes.

"I must. Without me, and all the other courageous men, our land will perish in this frightful war." he told her. He had signed up for the armed forces in order to serve his king. The boy had told his love two days before he registered, and she was still feeling regret for having let him. She cupped his pale cheek in her right hand and gently stroked it. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch while placing his left hand over hers. Tears dared to spill from her eyes, but she beat them back so as to not worry her love. The blue uniform he wore was pressed and his grey pants were straightened out by her delicate and talented hands. Opening his eye once again, he saw the sight before him.

"I shall return to you, my dear Eleanora. That is a promise we made within our hidden place." he said, his voice as soft as silk. Removing his hand from hers, he pulled out, from hidden under his uniform, a heart-shaped accessory. This accessory was a heart-shaped lock (literally a lock, keyhole and all) that she had given him as a thirteen-year gift. They had known each other since she was four years of age. But, they started getting romantic with each other when she finally turned fourteen. And now, she was eighteen while he remained at twenty. Eleanora looked at the trinket around his neck with mild surprise. She smiled a sad smile.

"Remember, you promised. My elegant Humbert." she said. In return, she pulled out a heart-shaped key that matched with lock around her lover's neck. Coincidentally, Humbert had gotten her the key that matched with the lock Eleanora had given him on that thirteen-year friendly anniversary. Those two trinkets were what started the path of their relationship. Looking at her necklace and back into her eyes, his eyes sparkled with love.

Eleanora responded with wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his strong chest. Humbert followed suit and put his arms around her waist, closing his eyes in bliss. They stayed like that for two minutes, until a horn from a ship signalled out to the pier. They broke apart and she beckoned for his attention.

"I love you. I know you will come back to me. A heartfelt promise-" she started. His grin widened.

"-kept under Lock and Key." he finished. She smiled at their last words. She placed a kiss on his cheek. He took in her beauty one final time before he started to walk away, their hands reached out to each other before finally parting.

Eleanora looked out into the sea as the ship sailed away into the horizon. Gripping the key in her hands, she mouthed a small prayer of protection and released three tears from her eyes. Unknowing to either of them, a shadowy figure hid behind a tree just beyond the shore.

Seven months after Humbert's departure, the small village, Aromavale, she grew up in received a list of soldiers that had been killed during the war. Worry in her eyes, the beautiful blonde scanned the list in search of his name. If his name was not on the list, then he was still alive.

Sixteen more seconds of searching, her eyes met with the one name she didn't want to see. 'Humbert von Greenberg - Killed In Action - Death by Knife' was what the paper said. Her eyes welled up with tears as many villagers passed her in order to read more names upon the list. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she craned her neck to see her mother, father, and sister looking at her with sympathy. Tearing away from the hand, Eleanora ran away from the gathering crowd and outside of the village.

Her feet carried her towards a small hill just outside the village where a camphor tree, with a swingset for two under its shade, stood tall and proud. She slowed to the pace of a snail until she reached the swings, her dressed stained with light green colors from the grass. Sitting herself down, Eleanora reached into her blouse to pull the key out into her view. Her tears poured like raindrops onto her lap as the sky darkened with light-gray clouds.

"A heartfelt promise… kept… under Lock and Key." she muttered as her sadness overwhelmed her entire being. She cried into her palms as the sky showed its own sympathy by showering her with its own tears. She wondered what did she do to deserve this pain. The pain was unbearable that it started to cloud her judgement. She loved him so much that she couldn't bear any of the pain she was feeling. Therefore, she collapsed to the ground and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up with a roof over her head. Apparently, her family found her under the camphor tree and brought her back to their home. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, until finally, the months turned into years.

She could never let go of the thought that she never see Humbert again. Humbert, her Humbert, gone forever was what went through her head as she proceeded on with life. Her life was changed forever, going farther distant from her old life, and going as far as to change her hair from its elegant blonde to a gloomy brown and shortening her name to just "Nora." Even though she was still kind and compassionate towards everyone, Nora had a "fake" smile plaguing her features for everyone to see. Her village never saw the same smile she graced them with whenever Humbert was with her. Then again, when was she ever the same ever since that fateful day. The only thing that remained was the Key of Love, as most dubbed it as, around her neck. Would the Key of Love ever find the Lock of Promise again?


	2. Chapter 1

"Ms. Nora, Ms. Nora." a flurry of voices shouted. Behind her, a small group of children rushed up to the girl they were calling out to. The girl in question turned around to see the group running towards her. She gave each of them a smile as she bent down to the ground to be at eye level with them. Her jade green eyes giving her a sort of mystical aura around her as people passed by the small gathering of little ones.

"Hello, everyone. How are you all doing?" she asked them all, never losing her smile. The children all replied with a simple "Fine, Ms. Nora." Her smile grew at their response. Nora had become a local favorite at a newly-built schoolhouse, down the path into another village, for children of all ages.

Eleven years had passed by ever since the dramatic, life-changing event that befell our maiden. The brunette had frequently volunteered and visited the three only classrooms that had been one of the many joys of her life. There were only three topics being taught in the school at the moment, Literature, Simple Mathematics, and Dance. Her dance skills were less than desirable, but she always loved to observe the techniques that every child came up with. Sometimes, she tutored many students on how to solve equations, nothing very advanced, but enough to further their education. She had dabbed a little in literacy, but mostly with storytelling, as it was the children's favorite topic. At the end of the day, two out of five school days, many of the children would come up to her and ask her for something. It would usually be stories, or help on math, but mostly stories. Nora, most of the time, had a new story for her to tell, but she would usually tell them repeats of ones she told in classes.

"We were wondering if you would tell us another story before you went back to your home." a tiny boy replied. Looking at him, she saw that he was one of the youngest with jet-black hair and big blue eyes. Nora smiled at them sadly.

"I would love to, but I really need to get back home, today. I have to help my sister with our flower shop." she kindly told them. They all responded with "aww", even ones that were longer than necessary. "I don't want to let my sister down. After all, a promise is a promise." she continued. After hearing that, the children, immediately, perked up. They knew the meaning behind those words.

"Now run along. And, if you're good tomorrow, I'll tell you two stories before I leave." Nora promised. The children cheered, and they all rushed off to their parents and homes. Standing back up, Nora smiled sadly to herself. She wished she had their enthusiasm. If she did, she could get things accomplished more than what she usually did. The brunette seemed to be pleased, though, considering that at least she could make little children happy. But, for how long?

Turning around, she was about to walk off and down the path that led to the gateway of this village. It wasn't big, but it was bigger than her own village. This village, Crop Plain Vale, consisted of farmers and they had just made enough money to build the schoolhouse that stood proudly in the center of the area. Outside of the huts, there consisted of crops, fruits, vegetables, trees, grass, and any other kinds of greeneries that could be picked and regrown for multiple purposes. Sometimes, Nora wished that her village could be like this one.

Reaching the gateway, the brunette looked back at the path through the village. It was sort of empty, with a few women walking to and from huts. All the men, during the day, were always out in the fields. They were proud to be providers for their families since their wives could make delicious meals out of the fruit they grew. This village was peaceful, and very untouched by the hands of war.

Nora continued on, passing the gateway, and started walking down the short path between Crop Plain Vale and Aromavale. It was just five hundred steps between the two villages, so she usually takes an hour to get back home. Her usual walk always takes her past the big camphor tree that concealed a certain spot that touched her heart. Looking at it with an empty expression, she turned her gaze back to the path as it led downhill towards her home. That part of her life, she thought, was over for her. So, there was no need to stop in her tracks and make her way towards a certain swingset.

"Well, it's about time you got here. Your sister was expecting you a few minutes ago." a voice said. Nora took a few steps past the gateway of Aromavale before being stopped by a fellow villager.

"Sorry, Lily. I was in Crop Plain Vale again." She said as she closed her eyes in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head in the process. The girl, Lily, sighed in the process as she smiled at her best friend's sister.

"It's alright. At least you have an excuse. And I'm pretty sure Concordia will understand if you came from Crop Plain Vale." Lily responded. Nora just smiled. Her sister could be very understanding. "But we better go before her arms fall off. Besides, she'll need her darkness to complete this spell." the friend continued. Nora nodded and started rushing towards a certain building. The building in question was a two-story flower shop that was famous all around their country. Aromavale was famous for its rare find in flowers. One reason was all types of flowers discovered within their country could be found right here in this village. Just as much as Crop Plain Vale was famous for their farming. It made Nora happy to be born in this village, but it also disappointed her that it was marked by war.

Another reason for being famous was that it was home to two powerful witches, the Dox Sisters. Although their family name means "dark," they were good witches that often helped others in need, mostly in witchcraft. There was, also, a two-year difference in their age. Concordia was skilled mostly in healing and telepathic powers, which made her the more dependent sister. Nora was the one with the empathic and molecular speed powers, but ever since her life changed, her powers have weakened drastically. They were dubbed as the Harmonic Witches, but now, Concordia is the older Light Witch, while Nora is the younger Dark Witch. Together, their powers can solve any puzzle or riddle that comes across them.

Lily led Nora to where her sister was waiting. Concordia had white long-flowing hair that reached her waist. Right now, she wore a light-gray tunic and a black knee-length skirt. Neither of the witches were very flashy with their appearances. Concordia was stalling a woman client who brought in her son with a fish hook through mouth and out his jaw. The little boy was crying tears until Nora came in.

"You're here, finally. I've been dealing with clients all day. This boy is really scared, so let's get this thing out of there." Concordia said to her sister. Nora looked at the boy weeping horribly and winced when she saw the hook. Lightly shushing the boy, the brunette joined hands with her sister and started humming a tone. A soft glow radiated from their hands as they closed their eyes to fully concentrate. Putting their free hands on the boy, the glow started to emanate stronger and stronger until it glowed more fiercely than before. The glow blinded everyone until it suddenly ceased. The sisters released their hands and opened their eyes to see their accomplishment. Smiling, the boy felt at his jaw. There was no pain, and the hook was sitting in front of him on the table. The mother wrapped her son up in her arms and weeped gently at the successful deed. The two girls smiled as Lily congratulated both of them on their work.

"Next time, be careful with hooks. I may not know what had happened, but at least you can be cautious about these kinds of things." Nora told the boy. He smiled and thanked the sisters for their help. The two members left the shop and the sisters breathed a sigh of relief. Their work was never done.

"So, how did it go in Crop Plain Vale?" Concordia asked her sister. Nora looked at her sister in confusion, until she realized what she meant.

"Ohh, seriously Concordia? You can't go one full minute before you peek into my mind?" the brunette questioned, before walking off. Her older sister following her as she went upstairs, tagged along by Lily.

"Well, I'm just curious about what goes on in my sister's life. After all, you've been spending more time at that Vale than you do in your home Vale." she interjected. Nora walked into a room full of flowers and two beds each on the opposite wall. She lay down on the bed, her dress flapping in the soft breeze until it slowly hovered down onto her legs. Concordia sat on the edge of the bed while Lily stood in the doorway. Nora sighed.

"I just want a change of scenery. It can get a little boring being all cooped up in this flower shop." she stated. Concordia looked worried at her sister. She then looked at Lily. Lily got the message and walked away while closing the door, giving the sisters privacy.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" the older sister asked softly. Nora looked at her.

"Well… a little. I mean, aren't you tired of our daily routine?" the younger sister asked. Concordia sighed.

"You love the flower shop. You love helping people. I love helping people. We help those who really need us. I don't see what's so tiring about it. And I definitely don't see what the problem is." Nora sat up and beside her sister.

"The problem is we never get out of our Vale and see the world. Sure, we help those in need. But, aren't there other people out there who might need our help? Maybe there is someone we can find who actually, really, entirely, needs us."

"You're lying." Nora looked at Concordia. "I didn't need to read your mind to know that you're lying. You just want to forget about everything that has happened here in Aromavale." she stated.

"Isn't that why Mom and Dad left?" she asked her older sister. Concordia looked at the ground.

"Yes… but we aren't them. We chose to stay here and help the people that are familiar to us." she answered.

"Well… you did." Nora said softly. The eldest looked at her younger sister again.

"You wanted to stay here as well. I just want to make you happy. I just want to be with my sister. Even if that sounds a little selfish." Concordia muttered. She brought her hands together and looked outside the window opposite of the room. It looked like it was going to rain.

Nora kept her eyes on Concordia. Her older sister seemed a little hurt by what she was saying to her. Five minutes had passed by and the sisters kept silent to each other. They both were up and looking outside their shared window of their share bedroom. They didn't need much from the flower shop, so they stayed together in the same room. After all, they're stronger when they're together.

Once again, Nora looked at her sister.

"Why don't you come to Crop Plain Vale with me tomorrow?" she asked. Concordia looked at her.

"You never really get out of Aromavale, and it's been a long time since you've been there, too." she continued. The white-haired girl smiled at the offer.

"Sure. I guess a change of scenery for me wouldn't hurt." she replied. Nora jumped on her and they both fell to the floor in a laughing heap. Unknowing to Nora, Concordia looked at her sister with worry.

'I wonder if she truly has let the tragedy go.' she thought. She really wanted her sister to be happy.


	3. Chapter 2

"Nora. Hurry up. You wanted to be in Crop Plain Vale before the sundial stroke noon." Concordia called upstairs to her sister. She was always the first one up and, today, her sister asked for an alarm. But, like many times before, the brunette slept in. Sighing deeply, the white-haired maiden walked upstairs and towards their bedroom. Peeking in, she saw that her sister was in the middle of a dream.

Walking up towards her, Concordia saw that she must've been deep within the dream to hear her call. Because Nora had the power of empathy, the eldest couldn't tell what she was feeling. And, powers never worked on the brunette while she was sleeping. But, she did know a few ways to wake her up without startling her "fragile" sister.

Placing her hand on top of Nora's forehead, the eldest witch focused her healing power upon the sleeping figure. A few seconds after, the brunette opened her eyes to meet that of her sister's. Rising up, she looked outside.

"It's already morning?" she questioned with mild surprise. Concordia tossed the sheets aside with her telekinesis and helped her sister up from bed. Taking her hands in her own, a bright light surrounded Nora and remained enveloping. Three seconds passed and the brunette was already formally dressed for a walk to their destination for today. Nora wore now, instead of her nightgown, a dark green dress that reached her ankles and brown boots. Concordia wore a similar, but light gray, dress that took on the appearance of a light misty morning. The white-haired smiled.

"It's almost noon. You said you wanted to be in Crop Plain Vale before that time." Concordia stated. Nora lightly gasped.

"Well, we better get going then." the brunette stated while walking past the door, her sister following behind closely. The girl imagined her hair in two ponytails that laid in front of her shoulders. With that image fresh in her mind, her hair weaved itself to the front while two hair bands appeared from thin air and melded themselves with her hair. Sensing her sister's presence, she turned her head to see her smiling in amusement. Smiling back, Nora made her way down the stairs.

Outside the shop, Nora and Concordia looked to see that the village was very much alive at this hour. Their friend, Lily, was already at the shoreside with her family, catching fish for market. Many women escorted their children and themselves to the forest that stood tall behind Aromavale, where they could get a glimpse of a few nymphs within the trees. The Dox sisters just gazed upon their gleeful village.

"Shall we?" Concordia asked. Nora nodded her head in confirmation, and the sisters started walking towards the gateway of Aromavale. The brunette gripped her sister's arm while she followed suit and linked their arms together in a comfortable, walking manner. A few villagers looked their way and waved to the sisters. Some men tipped their straw hats, which made them giggle, and most women curtsied before them. This made them smile as they walked on. They were treated with respect considering they protect their village. The rarest kind of protection that they ever had to perform was against Shadows.

Shadows, as they are called, are demonic creatures who lurk within the shadows of every living thing on this planet. They are one of the seven most dangerous creatures. Shadows represent the Deadly Sin of Envy, which is dangerous for many as you can guess. The only thing to do is to have a witch or wizard perform a vanquishing spell to get rid of them. Shadows never had hearts or souls which made them the embodiment of the sin. Alongside Shadows of Envy, the sisters knew, were Frights of Anger, Pales of Lust, Scars of Greed, Falls of Sloth, Maims of Gluttony, and Dooms of Pride. The sisters rarely encountered any of the Sinned, which made Aromavale more peaceful, even after being marked by war. Still, the eldest worried for her sister.

Ever since she lost her love, Concordia thought that Nora would fall victim to one of the sins. But, the brunette never did, and she dismissed it as being a powerful witch who could stand up against the temptation. Dismissing that thought, once again, from her mind, Concordia kept walking alongside her sister as they came up to the gateway of Crop Plain Vale.

The town was also in a bustle, more than Aromavale, as men made their way towards the fields, and children walked up to the schoolhouse.

"So, where do we go from here?" Concordia asked her sister. Looking at the brunette, she saw the empty expression upon her face. 'She's zoned out again.' she thought. The eldest shook her out of La La Land. Nora looked at her sister.

"Well?" she asked. Not daring to repeat the question verbally, Concordia just placed it in her sister's thought process. Realization struck her instantly.

"Oh. I usually just go to the schoolhouse, at the center of this Vale, and interact with the children. They're really kind and compassionate. So are the teachers." Nora smiled. Her sister just smiled back at the compliments she heard. At first glance, you would think that her old life never existed.

Walking up to the schoolhouse in question, Concordia gave the mental command to open the doors. They beckoned and opened wide enough for the sisters to step through with ease. Giggling at her sister's antics, Nora led her down a small hallway to one of the rooms on the right. The hall was simple, surrounded by a wooden floor and paper doorways. Concordia looked around in simple awe at the simplicity of this building. It was remarkable in her opinion. Simplicity did work wonders many times over the years.

Nora slid open one of the paper doors and stood in the entryway. The teacher instantly recognized her.

"Ah, Ms. Nora. Would you like to come in? Class is just about to start." the female teacher beckoned. The first class Nora visited was the Dance class. She smiled.

"I would love to. Just so you know, today, I brought my sister with me." she replied. Stepping out of the doorway, she made room for her sister to enter. Concordia looked at the simple class that completed the design of the hallway. Instead of wood, there was pure white tile that covered the floor. A few of the students, mostly girls and at least five boys, looked up from stretching to see their favorite person alongside the new guest she brought along.

"Well then, we are happy to invite her in our class." the teacher smiled again. The students also smiled, which, in return, couldn't stop Concordia from smiling.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." she bowed her head low as she replied.

Four hours had gone by as the Dox sisters observed each of the classrooms that the school had to offer. Basically, Nora gave her sister the grand tour of the entire area. Concordia had never smiled so much in one day, so she was happy that Nora brought her here. Right now, they stood in front of the Literacy class as her younger sister was finishing up a story about a thief of the forest and his men fighting against an evil prince. The classroom applauded and one of the students, a young girl with red-brown hair, raised her hand. The teacher asked her to stand with her question.

"Ms. Nora. Have you ever fallen in love before?" the girl asked. Nora stiffened at the question. Concordia lightly gasped. She knew what was going on in her sister's head without having to use her telepathy. Nora looked down at the ground in sadness. But, she still responded.

"Yes… I have once. But, that was eleven years ago." she said. All the students gasped at the long time lapse. Concordia looked at her sister as she said those words. Her sympathetic look towards her younger sister didn't help much to brighten her mood. A boy stood up.

"What happened? Would you mind telling us?" he asked. Nora looked at the faces of the children. They all bore worried expressions and pleading eyes across their facial features. It was not a topic she wanted to pursue, and she would scold herself, mentally, if she brought it up. But, these children wanted to know. It was the least she could do. After all, she did promise them two stories, yesterday, if they were good. And they practically behaved like angels. She sighed, bringing her hands to her chest.

"Alright… Well, it all started during a sunset under a certain camphor tree." she began.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope you don't mind me saying that I didn't want to end this chapter like this. I do want to write more, but I need to give my hands, and my head, a break. I can understand if some of the things don't really follow the plot line, but they'll be explained more in the future. I took a page off of Kingdom Hearts with that "heartless" remark, but it was too good to pass up. Just to let you know, some of the characters from the actual movie WILL be in here. For example, I'll be involving Haru, Toto and Muta (for obvious reasons), Lune, Yuki, Hiromi, Machida, Tsuge, and of course, Baron. So, hope you can keep reading on while I type Eleanora's beginning story. The story of how this all occurred.**


	4. Chapter 3

(Flashback)

"Eleanora, don't go too far. Concordia, look after your sister." a young woman called out to her daughters. The two little girls looked at their mother in confirmation and ran past the gateway of Aromavale. At this time, Eleanora was four years old, while Concordia was six. The sisters kept pace with each other as they reached the small tree trunk. It barely bloomed with blossoms and the sisters usually played around it. It was midday when they reached it, the sun shining bright upon the blooming Vale.

Eleanora fell upon the grass, tickled by the sensation and laughing so much. Concordia looked upon her sister's antics and laughed alongside her. The fact that she was having so much fun already was enough to brighten her mood. Concordia had just discovered her telepathic powers when she accidentally read her father's thoughts. Their parents weren't mad at her, but they remained surprised, nonetheless, figuring out that she was now a witch. Eleanora became a bit jealous and hoped for a power of her own one day. But, anyhow, she just wanted to have fun. Until, something caught her ear. Something that started her own path.

Looking up to see her sister preoccupied with the blossoms on the ground, Eleanora started walking towards an anonymous sound. It took her to the edge of the forest, just thirty feet away from the blossom tree. There, she saw another child on the ground, sitting underneath a fully grown evergreen tree. He looked like he was crying, his golden hair browned by dirt and his clothes all ragged and worn out. He wore simple clothing, brown pants and a blue tunic. He looked like he was running, through the forest. Her yellow dress flapped in the wind as she made her way closer to the boy.

"Hello." she said, placing her hands on her thighs as she bent forward, her two ponytails coming to the front of her shoulders. The boy looked up, his face red from crying, and saw the girl before him. She looked at him in mild confusion. "Are you alright?" she continued. The boy rubbed at his eyes, blinking away all the tears.

"Y-yes. I am alright." he sniffled, his English accent getting her full attention. Eleanora didn't believe him, so she walked closer until she was right in front of him. The blonde extended a hand out to him. He looked at it in confusion until he saw her eyes. They were full of worry. Taking the hand, he was brought to his feet. "T-thank you." he said. The young girl smiled.

"Why are you out here, all by yourself? Were you running through the forest?" she asked. He looked at the ground in shame.

"Yes, I was." he answered.

"Why?"

"I wanted to get away from my stepfather."

She looked at him in mild confusion. The blonde didn't know what had happened between this boy and his, apparently, stepfather.

"I just got away from a beating." he said. That's when she noticed a patch of red under his neck. It stained his skin with a bit of dark brown covering it. Eleanora knew that was blood, and she gasped.

"He beat you? Why would he do that?" she asked. Eleanora didn't mean to be prying, but she wanted to help. He sniffled again.

"He's been beating me for two months, now. Ever since my mother remarried when my birth father died in a boating accident. And that was two years ago. The only reason he beats me is because of my eyes, the final reminder of my birth father. And my mother does nothing, not because she doesn't, but because she would be beaten if she did, which is something that I don't want to see." he explained.

The fact that this boy has gone through so much physical and mental pain was enough to bring Eleanora to tears. Unexpectedly to both of them, the blonde girl closed the remaining distance between them and embraced the boy. He looked surprised, more like shocked, at this girl's antics. He had no idea who she was, but she was kind enough to listen to his story. 'Why can't everyone be as kind as this girl is?' he thought.

"I'm so sorry. That must've been horrible to deal with." she whispered into his shoulder. He just kept looking at her. The fact that she stayed with him this long, it was unbelievable in his eyes. The blonde girl removed herself from the embrace and looked back into his eyes. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Six and a half."

"A few months older than my sister."

Speaking of Concordia, Eleanora could feel her sister's presence from at the top of the hill, watching her and this boy. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she knew that is what was going on. The boy didn't question her.

"Where do you live?" she continued asking. The boy stopped releasing tears at this time.

"I live in Aromavale." he answered. A light gasp emanated from the girl. Suddenly, she smiled.

"What a big coincidence. I live in that Vale, too. But, it's funny, I've never seen you around there before." she replied. This time, it was the boy's turn to smile.

"That's because I live on the shores. I've seen you, and your sister, frequently, whenever my mother and I go to the markets. You live in the flower shop." he stated. Eleanora's eyes widened. How could she have missed noticing this boy? She continued smiling.

"Guess I must've been very oblivious if I didn't notice you." she replied with embarrassment running through her system.

"Yes, yes you were." the boy flatly stated. The girl flushed with red across her face. But, she soon started to giggle which turned into a friendly laugh. The boy laughed along with her. Never feeling this happy, he continued to gaze at the girl that brought a smile to his face. Then, he realized something. "Oh, where are my manners? I never asked for your name." he continued. She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Oh. Well, my name is Eleanora Dox. I'm one of the two daughters to Bennett and Lynette Dox." she proudly said. He couldn't stop smiling anymore when he began.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Eleanora. I am Humbert von Greenberg. I am the only son of Richard and Analuisa von Greenberg." the golden-haired told her. He raised a hand in front of them. She gladly accepted and they shaked. Concordia looked down at her sister in happiness. Happy that she made a new friend from their Vale.

The years went by fast and time was catching up with everyone in Aromavale. Eleanora started making her way down to the shoreside to visit Humbert every so often she got the chance. They would sit just outside Humbert's cottage, which stood on a field of grass with an edge that led to the sands of the shoreside. They had been introduced to each other's families, and Eleanora understood why Humbert didn't favor his stepfather. He always favored a drink instead of the family he married into. The only reason, Humbert believed, he married into this family was because he didn't know that Analuisa had a son. Everyone in Aromavale knew the man, and they also knew he hated children with a passion. Eleanora never stood foot inside Humbert's cottage while that vile man was there. In his mother's eyes, Humbert was happy that he had a friend who kept by his side. Getting a chance to see them together, Analuisa believed that this girl could change her son's life forever. A life of promised happiness that she wanted for him like she had before Damian (the vile man) set foot in theirs. One day, though, a change impacted on their lives.

Since Eleanora's sister had become a witch, they were told of the dangerous creatures that lurked around their world. The creatures known as the Sinned. With further information, Concordia started preparing herself, both physically and mentally, in the ways of witchcraft, so she could protect what mattered most to her, especially her sister. As she advanced in her training, she discovered that she could move things with her mind, along with the power to heal. But, she wouldn't be alone for long.

A month later, after Eleanora turned twelve, she and the rest of her family walked towards the shoreside for a stroll. The blonde had insisted that they invite Humbert and his mother while Damian was away in the ocean. Bennett knew the man a little too well, considering their past. Lynette held her husband's arm as they continued walking, their daughters linking arms as they walked in front of them. Soon, Concordia picked up on screaming coming close by the cottage. When Eleanora heard it too, she rushed towards the front door. Fumbling with the doorknob, she discovered it was bolted. Concordia came up beside her sister while their parents stood behind them. Since Concordia became a witch, Bennett and Lynette didn't need to worry about protecting their children. But, they were prepared to protect them just in case. With a wave of her hand, Concordia used her power to launch the door open and off its hinges, not in complete control of her powers, yet.

The sight before them was ghastly. The Dox family saw Damian standing in the middle of the room with a dagger in his hand. He was stopped in mid-attack when the door flew off its hinges. Looking past him, Eleanora saw Analuisa holding her son's bloodied body in her arms. She looked at them with shock, until Damian started making his way towards the family, looking ready to kill them for interfering. Apparently, he had way too much to drink, so he revealed his inner ambitions. Concordia was in front of her family, mostly her sister.

With another wave of her hand, she sent Damian flying into the farthest wall. With him taken care of, Eleanora rushed past her sister and towards the two assaulted victims. Stumbling from the impact, the man saw the girl, the wretch in his mind, making her way towards his "property." Concordia called out to her sister. Eleanora stopped midway to see the man throw the dagger at her. Her parents screamed as her life flashed before her eyes. Bringing her hands up in defense, and closing her eyes, she prepared to face Death. But, the pain never came.

Panting heavily, she opened her eyes to see the dagger three feet in the air in front of her. It was frozen in midair. She looked at it in shock, and then to her hands. She saw the man who was about to kill her also frozen in position with a blue glow surrounding him, twisted around with pitch-black dust. Apparently, everything was frozen and surrounded by a light blue glow. Actually, not everything.

A voice called out to her. She looked to her left and saw Concordia moving. Her sister was the only other thing, besides herself, that was moving. Concordia assumed it was because she was a witch. Which now, in fact, made Eleanora a witch too, if she was capable of freezing things. Pacing towards her sister, Concordia snatched the dagger from midair and tossed it to the ground. Anger boiling in her blood, she sent the man, who was about to murder her sister, flying out the window, with a red glowing cloud making its way towards him, and onto the sands to await further judgement. Left behind in his place was a pitch-black figure that stood on four legs and had the body of a lion. But, this thing looked vicious with claws and fangs sharp enough to slice through anything including them. Concordia recognized it as a Sinned, a Scar to be exact. In her thoughts, a Scar was the embodiment to the Deadly Sin of Greed, but she didn't understand why would Damian be full of Greed. Not bothering to answer the question, she grabbed her sister's hand and softly chanted a vanquishing spell that worked only for Scars. The "thing" exploded into black dust and disappeared from this world. Suddenly, everything within the sisters' vicinity unfroze.

Making her way back towards Humbert, Eleanora put his hand in hers as she called Concordia over, knowing she had the power to heal his wounds. Concordia knelt to the floor and left her hands hovering over him. Lynette made her way over to softly embrace Analuisa while Bennett went outside to tie up Damian to "await further judgement," as his daughter put it. A soft golden glow emanated from Concordia's hands, a glow that Eleanora saw that she never did when her sister was healing someone, as she carefully moved them around his body and onto the fresh, open wounds. He was the victim of a vicious attack, something that would "Scar" his life.

Slowly opening his eyes, Humbert saw the faces of the Dox sisters, especially Eleanora. Sighing in relief, Eleanora wrapped her arms around his body as the rest of his wounds vanished in plain sight. Softly removing her from the embrace, Humbert couldn't look her in the eyes and settled for the sight of the floor. The blonde looked confused. She saw, in his eyes, that he was terrified from what had happened. Soothing him, she turned his face towards hers so they look into each other's eyes once again. Another soft glow, this time being light pink, made its way from Eleanora's head towards Humbert's. As witches, Concordia was the only one who saw the glow, which meant her sister could see these strange colored glows as well, another sign of their powers. The eldest sister also knew that her telekinesis had a red glow when she waved her hands or any other actions that conveyed her power. Her telepathy didn't have a glow since it was a Passive power. It must be only with Active powers.

When Humbert looked into Eleanora's eyes once again, he was grateful that she was here. Confused from what happened, she dismissed it and embraced him one more time. Both mothers were happy that he was alive, one of them crying into the other's shoulders (I'm sure you can guess which). Concordia looked on with the same smile she gave her sister when she first met Humbert under that evergreen tree.

The day after held Damian's trial for attempting to murder his former family. He was sentenced to life in the dungeon of the Kingdom of the Vale. Passing the Dox family, he glared at the two sisters who prevented the murder. They didn't bother reacting as they glared back at him for having attempted such a cruel and vicious act. Aromavale knew about the sisters being witches now, since they had to explain everything about what happened, and the sisters didn't want to lie. But, no one condemned them for that, since they knew there were good witches and wizards in the world.

Concordia conceded with her sister about her powers. Knowing she came into them pretty quickly, she had to be taught the ways of witchcraft too, so as to not hurt anyone without a true purpose. Humbert also listened to what they were saying and made it a goal of his to help Eleanora with her practices, along with a secret desire to pursue her. That desire was one Concordia knew about for a long time, which she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was happy. If only Eleanora had her power too, then she would realize how Humbert felt for her.

As Eleanora came into control of her powers, she soon discovered that she had the power of Empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of others. Although, unknowingly to both sisters, she's had it ever since that day of the attack.

As another year passed on, she started getting romantic with Humbert, a feat to which he humbly accepted with happiness and excitement flowing through his veins. Finally getting the chance to court Eleanora, Humbert made it his personal goal that she be happy in his presence. Although, sometimes he did go a bit overboard with mostly letters and chocolates. And, also, the fact that he would make up a story about needing flowers for different events. He never got anything past Eleanora, due to her empathic gift.

But, they didn't stay that way for long. Because of the proclamation of war that settled over their land.

 **Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I hope you're liking the story from this point. This time, I took a page from the TV show called "Charmed." Basically, the sisters' powers. Spoiler, this is the only part of Eleanora's past that she'll mention, because she doesn't want to go into further detail. I'll be mentioning that in the next chapter. Hope this turned out well.**


	5. Chapter 4

Nora stopped in the middle of her story. She just couldn't tell anymore as she got closer to the part that involved the tragic event of her life. The event that changed her life forever. It was just too much for her to handle, a topic she couldn't bear to remind herself of. Concordia could see the pain in her sister's eyes just remembering what she saw. Even though Nora didn't see the actual evidence of his death, the name on that list was enough for her to close up her heart. She remembered the promise that her sister made also, since she had told her a day before he left on that ship. The ship that sailed away with her sister's love.

The children looked at Nora with worried expressions covering their faces. They didn't know how much the brunette would tell her and didn't expect her to just cut off the story like that. By this time, more students from other classes were listening to her story. Apparently, the word was spread by one of the students who probably used the bathroom as an excuse. They all looked at their favorite visitor and saw how much of a struggle it must've been to deal with her love life and witch life. But, that wasn't what was hurting her.

Nora had an inner struggle of her own to deal with. The brunette just couldn't bring herself to tell the rest of the story. She was also fighting back tears that dared to spill. Everything that had happened between the months of war were just beaten back memories that nearly surfaced when she mentioned the war.

"I'm very sorry." she choked out. Already losing a pointless battle, Nora ran out of the classroom, down the hallway, and out of the schoolhouse entirely, making her path towards the gateway of the Vale. shocked at her sister's actions, Concordia muttered a small "excuse me" to both the class and the teachers as she followed after her sister. If she could, she would have stopped Nora in her tracks with her telekinesis. But, their powers didn't work on each other. After all, they're sisters who depend on each other.

Seeing Nora almost out of the Vale, Concordia slowed to a stop as she saw her sister run away from her problems once again. Everyone in the schoolhouse who witnessed the event came out into the open to stand behind her and look on as the woman they admired ran away with tears trailing down her face. They were only a few steps out of the entryway of the school. And, yet again, Concordia followed after her sister.

A few minutes had passed as Concordia walked down the path between the two Vales, keeping her eyes focused for any trace of her sister. She didn't have to look for long as she saw Nora sitting under the camphor tree. Making her way up to the swingset, she saw what a mess her sister was in. she must've tripped and fallen to the ground, considering that her dress, and part of her hair, was full of dirt. Even her skin was a bit smudged by the brown substance.

Nora looked up to meet the eyes of her older sister. A few seconds after, she was looking back down at the ground. Tears were still falling from her face as she kept her hands on her lap. She looked like she wasn't in the mood to talk. But, that wasn't going to stop Concordia from comforting her. She could never be angry with her sister. They never condemned each other in all of their life, and that wasn't going to start now.

"Nora." she softly whispered, sitting beside the brunette. Nora didn't respond, she didn't want to, nor felt like it. She was in so much mental and emotional pain that she couldn't bear to talk, just silently cry. If Concordia had her sister's power of Empathy, then she would know just how much pain Nora was in. The eldest sighed.

"Just let the tears out. You need to let all that sorrow go somewhere." she softly told her. Looking at the white-haired woman, Nora took a few seconds to process what she just heard. More tears escaping her eyes, she laid her head on Concordia's shoulder. Concordia wrapped her right arm around her sister's body and her left arm was gently rubbing the opposite side of her head. Nora let all the sorrow come out as she sobbed for the one she never wanted to lose. They stayed like that until nearly sunset, considering it was just a few minutes away. They never realized just how much of the day they had spent in Crop Plain Vale and on the path in between, mostly under the camphor tree.

'We should go back home.' Concordia read in her sister's mind, knowing that she would be listening on these thoughts. Nora pulled out the key from beneath her blouse, and gazed at it. Her sister also catching the necklace in her eyes. They both looked at the proclaimed Key of Love as everyone called it.

"What did both the Key and Lock represent when they were together?" Concordia asked. Nora just sighed.

"A promised love. 'A heartfelt promise kept under Lock and Key.'" she quoted those lost words. The words that died with her love. The only thing, Concordia realized, that she had left of their love was that key around Nora's neck.

As they looked on at that key, the sun was about to fully set, leaving the golden light to dance around in the sky for one final performance before the nighttime took over. Standing up, they made their way towards their home Vale and back to the flower shop. Nora felt a lot better knowing she didn't have to keep her sadness bottled up forever.

As they passed the gateway, a crowd was surrounding the center of their home Vale. The sisters didn't know that that would be the first time, for several weeks, they ever truly left Aromavale.

Walking up to the crowd, many of the people moved out of their way to make room to the front where they could see what was going on. A man, with grey hair and a beard, in a dark blue robe that covered his entire being was standing in front of the two sisters, with four knights on each side, wielding staffs. The crest emblazoned on their chests, a specially designed "V" with a lynx in between, symbolized them to be from the Kingdom of the Vale. The Kingdom itself surrounded, protected, and issued commands and special requests all throughout the eighteen Vales.

Noticing the sisters, the man walked towards them, stopping three feet distance from where they stood.

"Excuse me, but might I ask if you are, indeed, the two Harmonic Witches?" the grey man asked politely. In his hands, they saw, he held a parchment rolled up into a scroll. Nora shivered slightly at hearing her "old" name.

"Yes, but we are now known as the Light and Dark Witches." Concordia answered for them. Somehow, she felt a little out of place with her home as this group was here.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Natori, one of four advisors to his majesty, King William." the man stated. At the mention of the King's name, the villagers, along with the sisters, bowed and curtsied and any other form of respect deemed worthy. Standing back into position, the sisters looked back into the man's face.

"Might I ask what one of the King's advisors is doing here in Aromavale?" the eldest asked. She wasn't being rude, but she wanted to know why they appeared here. The man smiled at them.

"We are here as sort of a scouting troop for one of the King's heirs. Prince Auron to be exact." he said. The King had the obligation to choose even a lowly commoner to be a Prince, but with a price. Even through his act of kindness, he had to show his own path of rule. Therefore, since it had to be boys, the rule of acceptance was that the chosen would be turned into a half-human half-creature. In this era, the creature chosen were cats. No one feared these creatures since with every generation, an act of kindness was bestowed upon the eighteen Vales. Prince Auron's act of kindness was to help out any in need, like if a poor family were robbed of their property. These kind acts were another way to ward off the Sinned from attacking their land. As of this time, there were three Princes destined to the Kingdom of the Vale. As if on cue to the name, a royal carriage came into view from the shoreside and made its way to the center of Aromavale. It wasn't even being pulled by horses, but by magic itself.

"Right on time, as usual." Natori commented. He was proud to serve under a kind Prince, just like the other two. Sure, there have been a few corrupt heirs, but these three were far from corrupt. The carriage stopped in front of the dirt path and a door opened. Immediately, before the Prince even stepped out, everyone was on the ground, bowing in respect. The sisters were about to follow suit, but Natori stopped them with a raised hand. They looked on to see Prince Auron step out of the carriage.

The Prince was a light grey cat dressed in formal wear. He wore a black suit that was far from the royal robes that represented the royal line. Wearing a black tailcoat over his white button-up shirt and sunny yellow vest with a blue and white polka-dotted bowtie along with black dress pants and a top hat and shoes. His tail swished from the seat of his pants as he walked towards his advisor and the sisters. What really captured the sisters under his attention were his hypnotizing ocean blue eyes.

"So these are the famous and well-respected Harmonic Witches. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, his English accent mesmerizing both of them. Prince Auron bowed before them, taking his top hat off and placing it over his heart. Nora and Concordia looked in shock as they saw the Prince bowing before them, of all people. It was a little nerve-wrecking for them to witness this feat. The Prince stood back up into position and returned his top hat upon its perch, in between his silk-like ears.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Highness." Nora responded. Both sisters curtsied before him, making him smile, until he noticed all the other villagers still bowing in respect. He lightly winced, having forgotten to allow them relief.

"It's all right. You all may stand upon your feet again." he called out, gesturing for everyone to come up from bowing. With relief, the villagers stood back in their former positions as Prince Auron looked upon the sisters once again.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of the Prince's appearance, here in Aromavale?" Concordia asked politely. At this time, the Prince brought a brown stick from under his sleeve that extended into a cane and gently placed on the ground while he held the handle.

"As a matter of fact, I've come to ask for you and your sister to partake in a royal festival back in the Kingdom. You two have been chosen, as have many other women, as eligible maidens for a hand in one of three marriages." he calmly said. A few gasps were heard as the two sisters looked at him worry. Seeing their expressions worried him as well.

It was a spoken rule that when a Prince reaches a certain proclaimed age, which happens to be at least thirty-one this time, then the King would send a list of eligible maidens to partake in this Grand Festival, be them of nobility or of poor ranking. The Prince didn't want to do this to them, but they were bound by the rules and happened to be on the list.

"I do not wish to force you into this, but it is under royal command that we come to each Vale and seek out the maidens on our King's list. I took the Western portion, while my respective 'brothers' took the Northern and Eastern portions of our Kingdom. Who knows? One of you might be wed to one of us." he stated flatly. The sisters looked at him with expressions of surrender. Sighing in the process, they both stepped forward.

"Is there any particular reason why we were chosen on this list." Nora asked, trying to figure out what just happened. This time, it was the Prince's turn to sigh.

"I'm afraid I know nothing as to how the King chooses his list. All I do know is you're the final maidens on my part before I return to the Kingdom. One other thing is that we leave immediately, as there is a short time before our Grand Festival. So, we will have to leave in the morning." he didn't want to do this to them. It was bad enough telling a few girls that they were part of a list and that they would have to be escorted to the central Kingdom against their will and away from their family and friends. He had to break a few hearts along the way, a feat to which he did not admire. Prince Auron was hoping that they would take it understandingly, like a few others had. But, the look in their faces said otherwise.

Nora and Concordia couldn't believe everything that was happening. It all happened so fast that they barely understood any of what they heard. What they did understand is that they would have to leave their home in order to attend a festival that was hundreds of miles away. It didn't matter much to Nora, though. She had been wanting to escape the torment she felt every now and then that was here in Aromavale. But, she didn't want her sister to feel out of place. After all, she had been there for her when the brunette lost her love. But, it still wasn't a good enough reason to remain here in their home Vale.

"I'm very sorry to do this to you." the Prince told them. They looked at his features once again before he turned away to his carriage. It would remain in the center of the Vale until sunrise, until they had to leave. Concordia turned towards the flower shop, while Nora followed close behind. Once they reached their bedroom, the eldest closed the door with her telekinesis. Sighing a deep sigh, she looked at her sister as the brunette crawled into her bed, her dress morphing back into her nightgown.

"What a day." was all Nora could say. She was left speechless at the turn of events, while Concordia was still pondering over the fact that one of them could be chosen to wed one of the three Princes. It might not have seemed like a terrible idea to her, but to her sister, that was an entirely different matter. She knew how Nora felt about love, and if she was chosen, she wouldn't be happy. She had loved, and she had lost that love. But, the fact remains, she was still bound to that love no matter what others would say. Even if Humbert was dead.

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody. Now Nora and Concordia are about to head out with Auron towards the fabled Kingdom of the Vale. Yes, there are actually eighteen of those Vales, Aromavale and Crop Plain Vale included. Coming up with these details is hard work, but I'm proud nonetheless. Hope the next chapter can spark some excitement, like I envisioned it.**


	6. Chapter 5

Nora opened her eyes. Everywhere she looked was black. The only thing that shined in this empty space was herself. It's as if nothing could live here. She felt her breathing grow heavy. She felt trapped within this void, and it only felt like it was getting closer to wiping her away from existence. She brought her hands up to her chest as she clutched her heart. With her breath quickening, she grew tired and fell to the floor, if she was even standing on a floor. What was this place she was in? The brunette wanted to escape this cold, empty space. Then, she felt something move.

As if there was something else here, she looked up to see a glowing white light, hovering above her as if beckoning her towards it. She stood back up, but she couldn't move a step forward. She was bound in place, as if this void casted a spell on her. What appeared to her from that light was what grabbed her full attention. An item emanating from the light turned into something very specific. It was the Lock she had given her love. Still in full detail, the Lock hovered in front of her, as if looking for something. That's when she felt something move in her chest.

Strangely, the Key around her neck hovered from its hiding spot and floated before her as well. Somehow attracted, the Key tried moving closer to the Lock. It couldn't move any farther as it reached the end of the chain that linked to around her neck. It tried pulling her along with it, trying to get closer to its mate. Trying to move closer, also, Nora still couldn't move. It wanted so badly to be with the Lock, but the Key just couldn't reach it. She felt horrible for not being able to move forward. Then she realized something. And as she did, the Lock and its pleading light disappeared from the void, leaving echoed words around the space. 'A heartfelt promise kept under Lock and Key.'

She felt those words sink in with a terrible remembrance of the past. One she just didn't want to remember. Then, she opened her eyes.

Fluttering her eyes open slowly, she saw herself in her shared bedroom. It was all dream in her mind. But, like her Key to that Lock, she wanted to be with the owner of the Lock, especially from what it represented. She looked outside to see that the sun had risen. Noticing the bed next to her was empty, she remembered what was going on today. She and her sister were to depart with Prince Auron to the Kingdom of the Vale. Concordia must've woken up early.

Feeling her sister's presence coming from downstairs, she walked towards while her clothes changed into a dark green dress that matched her jaded eyes. Her hair forming into its usual ponytails, Nora walked, slowly, down the stairs and into the main shop where her sister waited alongside the Prince. Looking up at her, Prince Auron gave her a smile and a kind good morning while tipping his hat. She curtsied for him, not wishing to be rude, but at the same time not in the mood to let words come to her mind. Looking at her retreating back, the Prince gazed at her, confusion in his face.

"Don't worry about her." a voice asked. He turned to see that Concordia had spoken the words. She looked at her sister with sympathy.

"She may not know it, but she's acted like this for a very long time. Eleven years, to be exact." she stated numbly. All the Prince could do was widen his eyes in astonishment in the time difference. He wondered what could've happened to put this young woman under such a neutral trance.

"What exactly happened to her?" he asked the white-haired woman, turning his head to look at the sister that just walked out of the flower shop and remained like a statue before the carriage. She already accepted her fate for going to the Kingdom of the Vale. Concordia walked away from her place and went into the back of the shop. The Prince heard footsteps and looked to the sister that made her way back with something in her hands. She gestured for him to take a seat, so he did. Sitting opposite of him, she sighed as she handed a brown-bordered portrait to him. Leaning forward to grasp it, he looked at what was upon the frame.

A small photograph, in black and white, held the smiles of two people. They looked to be teenagers, in the Prince's eyes, of a boy and a girl. The boy held the girl in an embrace as she had her hands and head upon his chest. He looked to be in a military uniform, one that Auron hadn't seen in a very long time. He looked up to Concordia in confusion.

"That was her first and only love of her life. Nora was very happy with him. He was our best friend from childhood ever since she met him. When we grew older, he started to gently flirt with her, until the time she felt the same feeling for him. But, the war had separated them, and, seven months after, we received a list of fallen soldiers and his name was on it. She's never been the same ever since." Concordia explained. She didn't want to go into full detail.

Prince Auron looked back outside at the figure who stood like a statue. Sympathy filling his eyes, he couldn't help but feel terrible for putting them in this "Grand" Festival. What was so "grand" about it if it led to heartbreaks?

"I feel terrible about putting you two up to this. My heart aches just thinking about what she had gone through if it's already been eleven years. I don't think I could survive all that pain." he gently explained.

"It's because she has me." Concordia responded. The Prince looked into the eyes of the eldest. "She's not the only who suffered from a loss. But I do agree with you. I couldn't go through what she's still going through. So, I've moved on while she's in denial and still lingering on about him, even if she doesn't want to admit it." she continued.

Blocking their view of the girl, Natori beckoned his Prince's attention.

"We are ready, my Prince." he confirmed. Prince Auron nodded his head as he stood up and extended his hand towards Concordia. Knowing of her fate too, she accepted the hand and stood on her own two feet. He guided her outside and towards the carriage. The entire Vale was looking towards the sisters' presence. They didn't want them to leave, not just because they were their main source of protection, but because they cared, deeply, for them. Neither sister could bear to see the worried looks of the villagers, so they remained with looking at the ground. Even some of the children from Crop Plain Vale had come to see them off.

The Prince stood in front of the sisters, worried sympathy plaguing his features. With a turn of his head to the left, he slowly raised his hand to the open space beyond the carriage. With a flick of his wrist, a light blue portal appeared in front of the carriage. Concordia looked at it and instantly recognized it as a one-way portal towards the Kingdom of the Vale. The Prince looked at them again, Nora looking up to meet his gaze. The carriage door opened. Stepping to the right, Prince Auron gestured, with his left hand still extended, towards the vehicle.

"Shall we?" he softly asked. Concordia had to pull her sister up to the steps of the carriage. Nora was the first into the carriage, followed by her sister, the Prince, and then his advisor. The guards grabbed the side railings of the carriage and it wheeled itself into the portal. As soon as it made contact, the vehicle disappeared into the light. A few seconds after left the portal disappearing in plain sight.

It had taken two full minutes for another portal to open up onto a path of cobblestones. The carriage practically glided as it made contact with the grey stones as it made a beeline for a castle. The sister looked outside to see the features and scenery just beyond the curtains.

A castle lightly colored by grey with trimmings of golden yellow stood tall and proud in the center of a valley. On every side were manors and mansions by the dozen as they encircled the castle. Beyond that were the walls of grass and greeneries that detailed a valley. One end of the valley held a large forest with oak trees that bore different types of fruit. On the other end was the brightly, gleaming blue vasts of ocean, where you could see sailboats gliding peacefully among the waters. This was the beautiful and magnificent Kingdom of the Vale.

The sisters were in complete awe of the sights and sceneries before as they continued to stare out the windows of the carriage. As soon as the carriage rode upon a bridge that oversaw everything, that's when Prince Auron knew they were coming close to the royal castle.

A few minutes after the splendid sights led the carriage past a large wooden gateway that towered over them and into the main courtyard of the castle's vicinity. Not wasting anytime, Prince Auron kindly escorted the sisters out of the carriage and into the main doorway. Trying to keep pace with the Prince's long strides, the sisters had to practically jog in order to even stay close by his side. Suddenly stopping before a massive double-decking doorway, the sisters accidentally collided with the Prince's back. Stumbling, they fell to the floor while he moved a foot to retain his balance. He looked at the two figures on the ground and blushed at his mistake.

"Sorry. I have extremely agile feet." he apologized as helped the sisters up. Brushing themselves off, they kindly told him that it was nothing. He smiled at their kindness, something all women should possess. Unfortunately, not every woman was like these two. Turning back to face the gigantic doors, the Prince closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths. Raising both of his hands, he hovered over the door and waved them across the space, similar to what Concordia does when she sends something flying with her telekinesis. The two doors opened, recognizing the Prince's aura, and beckoned them in. He turned his head to look at the two girls standing behind them and gently marched forward, his hands clutched behind him. What was beyond the door is what surprised Nora and Concordia furthermore.

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody. Obviously, you understand what's going on (or at least I hope you do), now the sisters have entered into the realm of the Kingdom of the Vale. I decided, two chapters ago, that Nora shouldn't go by herself since she doesn't really know what's going on in her life anymore. So, I tagged in Concordia to come along with her. Right now, I'm just waiting for two messages from two different authors and hope they'll answer back soon. If not, I don't blame them. Spoiler, you already know about Auron, but next chapter will have Baron as well. So, stay tuned and please review. Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 6

Beyond the gigantic doors Prince Auron opened up was nothing the sister witches could ever imagine. Apparently, within lied the royal throne room of the castle.

The room itself was big enough to fit nine flower shops. Marble-covered columns raised high over their heads to support a sky-designed ceiling with angels flying from one cloud to another. If they didn't know any better, the sisters would think they were actually believing that ceiling was as high as the actual sky. The floor was filled by elegant, polished white tile that gleamed and reflected everything, giving off the illusion that people were standing a gigantic widespread of mirrors. The length of one wall to another was the halfway mark that matched the Grand Hall (the hallway our heroines traveled through before bumping into Prince Auron's backside). Concordia couldn't believe her eyes, and looked at her sister to see the same reaction.

'If this is the throne room, then what does the ballroom look like?' she heard Nora thinking. The white-haired maiden couldn't help but stifle a giggle to her sister's remark. Done looking around, they noticed that the entire room was filled with guests in elegant attire. Women wore puffy, exaggerated dresses with ridiculous designs (Concordia's thought), while the men wore simple tuxedos of a variety of colors to match the ladies. Some of them even wore formal military attire such as blazers and dress pants. The sisters thought that they looked just plain and simple compared to all the formality. Apparently, elegance was an entirely different matter in the Kingdom of the Vale.

Being too enthralled by this room, Nora realized that Prince Auron had disappeared from their sight. But, she was getting odd looks and gazes from people who very foreign to her. She wasn't really to compete with any of these women for the hand of one of the Princes in marriage. She was just a girl, a witch, and nothing else. Concordia was feeling the same as her sister. She was just here because she was chosen as an eligible maiden for a hand in one of three marriages.

'I wonder what would happen if you had two Princes, if not all three, fighting over the same women that they wanted to be their wife.' Concordia thought to herself. But, if the other two Princes are the same as Prince Auron, then I think these women have some competition against each other. She just hope there were some sane people among them. Suddenly, a loud trumpet echoed across the entire room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to make your way to the throne itself, our King and the three Princes will soon be joining us." a voice said. Nora recognized it as Natori's voice. He did say he was one of four advisors to the royal line. 'Maybe there is one advisor for each royal member.' she theorized. The brunette gripped her sister's arm as they made their way towards the five thrones.

The thrones themselves were seated on top of a large and wide staircase, apparently to accommodate with the large throne room itself. Two large thrones stood in the center while three thrones stood in front, side by side, of the grand thrones itself. They were all decorated the same way, red cushions, silver iron covered by gold trims and designed with carved branches.

Nora looked around, taking in the entire room and allowing the feeling of nobility to sink into her body. She couldn't believe why she was here. Just like her sister, she felt a little out of place because this was nothing like the nice and simple Aromavale. Sighing deeply, she knew it still didn't matter. Yes, she wanted to get away from Aromavale because of the terrible memories, but she was feeling a little homesick.

About twenty minutes had passed before trumpets sounded out through the room again. This time, another advisor spoke.

"Allow us a moment of respect as we are honored with their majesty's presence. His royal highness of the Kingdom of the Vale, King William." he said, projecting as much as he could. Just then, two doors to the left of the throne opened and revealed the King himself.

King William, unlike the Princes, was human with brown hair, a long moustache with a short beard, and hazel eyes that pierced into the guests before him. A royal crown, although it looked simple with red, blue, and green jewels encircling it, was perched on top of his head. He wore the symbol of the Kingdom as a pendant around his neck. By his side, stood a woman with her arm wrapped around the King's. She had long brown hair that reached her waist while wearing a simple violet dress. She wasn't flashy, and that's how she featured herself with simple elegance. This woman was his queen. Queen Maria to be exact.

The royal couple made their way towards their respective thrones as the audience before them bowed and curtsied in respect and honor. King William allowed his Queen to sit upon the throne while he remained standing before the audience. Looking down below, past the three thrones, he gazed into the audience as they stood back up. Smiling at the sight, he issued his advisor, Malachi, to continue on.

"And now, his royal highness would like to say a few words." Malachi stated. The audience remained silent as they listened to the King.

"Thank you kindly, Malachi. My friends and honored guests, we welcome you to the Kingdom of the Vale, the respected kingdom upon this planet and within the eighteen Vales." his deep voice boomed. "Many of you are aware of exactly why you're here. But, for those who don't have a clue, let us enlighten you. All the women in here, ninety maidens to be exact, have been brought to the Kingdom of the Vale to be chosen upon by our three Princes at the time of our Grand Festival. The festival will be held in eight days. So, therefore, if any of you are seeking to be a lawfully wedded wife, do what you will to catch the eyes of either Prince. In the end, they will choose three of you to be their destined brides. We leave this all up to fate. And now, if you will, we grant you sight to our three royal subjects. My Princes, shine your light down upon us, grace us with your presence." the king commanded.

Out of nowhere, three lights, of red, blue, and green, shined upon the audience and before the three thrones. Some of the guests had to cover their eyes from how bright the lights shined. Within a few seconds, the lights died down and everyone gasped as they looked up. Where the lights were, the three Princes stood, dressed in the royal uniforms, colored pants and a white royal blazer jacket with badges and medals pinned upon them, for occasions such as this. Three cats, side by side, gazed into the audience.

The cat on the left was tan and had eyes as brown as soil. The smile he wore on his face depicted as friendly. His uniform was decorated with red. The cat on the right was Prince Auron, but he was now wearing a uniform similar to the other two Princes, only it was decorated with blue. His eyes quickly scanned the area around him, kindly accepting the different tastes people had in clothing. Last, but not least, was the cat in the middle. His appearance made him look unamused by anything. It was like he didn't know how to smile. He was a ginger cat with a cream color running under his chin. His green uniform matched that of his eyes, which pierced the gazes sent towards him. All three Princes couldn't be any more different from each other. The King smiled at them, knowing what they've gone through.

"Please welcome our royal Princes. To your right stands the active agile Prince of the Sea, Auron." he gestured towards Auron as everyone bowed in respect. The King had high hopes for them, which is why he sounded like an announcer at this time. "To your left stand our calm and tranquil Prince of the Land, Daron." Once again, the people bowed in respect, some women winking as they stood back up. "And our third and in the center, the mediator between the other two, our elegant, hard-working, and compassionate Prince of the Sky, Baron." a third time followed the same result. But, no one dared look him in the eyes. Once finished, the three Princes all paid their respects to the people as they bowed before them, hands over hearts.

"Now then, let our opening celebration begin." the King commented.

Nora and Concordia were taken back by how much magic poured within the room. Something that hasn't been seen by any of their eyes.

 **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Baron will be more like a stiff figure that keeps to himself and dislikes all the flirting he will endure.**


	8. Chapter 7

The celebration had gone into most of the night. The castle was lit up on the outside and if anyone was looking at it, they'd think it was a big night light that lit up the entire Vale. The moon rose into the starry sky and shined its rays down as well upon the Vale, but it paled in comparison to what the castle released. Nonetheless, it looked beautiful in the eyes of many.

Apparently, within the throne room, it was all surrounded by magic. Flurries of lights danced in the air, witches and wizards were showing off their abilities, and classical music played throughout the entire area. We find ourselves back to the sisters.

Concordia was flabbergasted by how many men flirted with her, some even threw themselves at her feet, literally. Eventually, she gave in to the flirting and started to dance with a few of them as she was passed along in between songs. She never felt so happy to be in the arms of strangers while they admired her, mostly from her beauty. Somehow, she had ended up in the hands of one of the Princes in only forty-five minutes before eleven.

The Prince of the Land, Prince Daron, held her hand as they danced for a few minutes. She was caught off guard by his eyes, they held so much mystery. Eventually, they separated while Concordia kept dancing, unlike her sister.

Nora, along with a few other guests, were sitting at tables that appeared from magic as most watched the dancing figures before them. Some of the men had asked her to dance, but she kindly declined their offer. Good thing is they didn't take it very hard. Just a bow from them. She never danced anymore. Breathing a sigh of defeat, the brunette got up from her seat and started to walk. She only got a few steps in, though, before she bumped into another guest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." the voice apologized. Still rubbing her shoulder, Nora looked up to see the person she bumped into. It was a girl with jet black hair and mismatched eyes, her left being electric blue and her right being emerald green. She wore a pure white dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and matching silver flats that contrasted her hair, but, somehow, it worked for her. The brunette saw that this girl was at least four years younger than she was, but she wasn't jealous. She smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay. I wasn't really looking where I was going either." she replied. The mystery girl just giggled while Nora followed suit and giggled along with her. Extending her hand out, she got the girl's attention. "Anyway, I'm Nora." she continued. The girl took her hand and shaked.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hana." the girl replied. She straightened out her hair by waving her hand over it when she saw a few curls, barely touching it. Nora's eyes widened.

"Are you a witch?" she asked. Hana looked up at the brunette, smiling.

"Yeah I am. My specialty is using lightning against my enemies." she responded. Nora studied her, then came to a theory.

"Does it have something to do with your eyes?" Hana's smile got a bit bigger.

"You're very perceptive. Yeah, I actually had matching green eyes, but I accidentally absorbed lightning into my body when I got zapped on a mountain that conducted electricity. The doctors that ran tests on me said that I was lucky to be alive considering how much I absorbed. My left eye was transformed and it's been like this for a long time. I'm actually called, by a few people, the Living Witch. I've gone through more life-risked problems than anyone in the Kingdom of the Vale. I was given that title by Prince Daron actually." Hana explained. Nora listened to everything she said, amazed by her story and how she got her powers.

"What about you? Are you a witch, too?" the black-haired maiden asked. Nora looked down.

"Partially, yes."

"What do you mean, 'partially?'"

"I mean, I am a witch, but my powers have been very weak at this time."

"Really? What powers do you have?"

"If they weren't very weak at the moment, I would be wielding the powers of Molecular Speed and Empathy."

"Molecular Speed?"

"Basically, I can freeze things."

"Wow, that's amazing. What about Empathy? You can read people's emotions?" Nora nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's basically it."

"Those are great powers." Nora chuckled.

"If you say so." she stated flatly.

Their conversation continued on for a few more minutes before they departed. One thing Nora thought about, was she just made a new friend in Hana. She was very interesting and very friendly.

About two minutes of walking around the throne room, Nora kept gazing over everyone that past her. She felt like she was looking for something, something missing. It wasn't her sister, since she could feel her presence and see her dancing with a man. It felt different, just what was she looking for? Suddenly, she stopped in front of a figure. Looking up, she saw it was one of the Princes, Prince Baron to be exact.

Prince Baron gazed into her eyes. His eyes were piercing, like he was diving into her soul. They stayed that way for about a minute, before the Prince raised an eyebrow at the "strange and mysterious" girl. Nora felt petrified under his gaze, but she looked away because she didn't want to deal with a Prince.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't mean to get in your way. Please excuse me." she curtsied for him and walked back the way she came, although, she went out a side door, unknowingly. The Prince just looked at her retreating figure, slight confusion crossing his features.

Nora walked outside and away from all the other guests. At first, she felt relieved when she met Hana, but as soon as she fell under the gaze of the Prince, the brunette felt like a ghost. She felt like she didn't belong in this Vale, not with all those people. Walking for a minute led her straight into a massive garden. Fir trees decorated the border of the path she was on while bushes filled with different varieties of flowers and fruits on grass-filled areas surrounded and made up the garden.

Nora became mesmerized by how beautiful the garden was, wanting to see more of it. Continuing down the path, which led farther away from the castle, she came to a circle of fir trees bigger than the ones she had seen before. The path stopped right before the trees, about three feet, as if it ended right there. Curiosity filling her insides, the brunette sought for a way in, walking around the bordering branches to find an opening. No such opening was seen. Sighing to herself, she sat down on the grass in between the trees and the path. Her feet were tired. Having to stand for a few hours and walking through the gardens could take a lot out of a person. She looked up at the starry-filled sky and stared at the constellations. When she was a child, her mother would take her and her sister up to the camphor tree where they could lie on the grass and stare at the stars as they pointed out constellations. That never happened again when she became a witch. It's as if her mother lost the will to believe as she observed her whenever she practiced her powers inside the flower shop. Nothing was ever the same when she got her powers.

Looking at the crescent moon, alongside the stars, Nora noticed a faint light radiating into the tree encirclement. Getting back up on her feet, she walked back towards the trees that denied her passage through. She walked up close enough to touch the branches. The brunette noticed how the moonlight was shining through the minor gaps the branches displayed. Looking to her left, Nora saw a branch sticking out from its place. Curiosity hit her like a wave once again as she reached out a hand and gripped it. It popped out of place as soon as she, accidentally, tugged it down. Ripples formed in the branches of the trees as a sudden wind blew through the gardens. Nora had to cover her eyes from how much debris was flying through the air. What she didn't notice was how the branches swallowed her up.

Opening her eyes again, the brunette looked around to see branches encircling her. There was no way out, and the trees were too high to climb over. Just what had happened right now? The encirclement was bigger than it looked on the outside, when she walked around the entire thing. In the center, she saw, was a fountain with a statue of a heart. Walking up to it, Nora felt far more comfortable than she did a few minutes ago. It felt so peaceful to be near it. Why did she feel like this? She felt like she could spend eternity listening to the soft wind and the trickling water coming from the openings of the fountain. She never felt so relieved.

Lying her head down on the grass that surrounded the fountain, it felt like a bed to her that she wanted to cuddle up in. Suddenly, her eyes were growing heavy and she started drifting to sleep. Before she surrendered into sleep, she pulled out the Key around her neck. Staring at it, she found a new happiness emanating from this little "sanctuary" and into the trinket. She gently slid it back into place and claimed the sleep she desired. This "sanctuary" was small and simple, but that was the way she liked it. Now, dream land awaited her with a new story to tell.


	9. Chapter 8

Concordia looked all around the ballroom. She passed the people she danced with, talked with, and the remaining guests who sat at tables that observed the dances. She was starting to worry. She couldn't feel her sister's presence anywhere inside the ballroom. Heck, she couldn't feel it at all. It was sort of empty without anything to fill.

The white-haired girl didn't know where else to look. She never had this problem before. Even if Nora was in Crop Plain Vale and she in Aromavale, she could still pick up her presence. It didn't feel right if she couldn't. Looking around, she started to panic even more. Just where was Nora?

Thinking back to where she last was, pacing forward in the process, she bumped into someone's chest and sent them both falling to the floor. She groaned in the process as she realized what she just did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." she apologized, rubbing her head. She laid still on the figure until she opened her eyes. Beneath her was Prince Auron, his ears flicking as he groaned softly from the impact. Shocked realization led Concordia to stumbling on getting back up. Once she stood, she bowed her head in apologetic shame. She had knocked a Prince off his feet.

Prince Auron stood back up, dusting himself off in the process, and looked to who had knocked him down. He wasn't mad or anything, just a little annoyed by someone's frantic actions. Realizing it was one of the Dox sisters, he gently gripped her shoulders and lead her back standing. By this time, almost everyone in the room was looking at what had happened. Some had even gasped when the Prince was knocked down.

"It's alright. No damage done. But, might I ask why you were pacing madly before knocking us both down?" he asked. She was relieved he wasn't angry, until she remembered just why she was frantic.

"I don't mean to cause trouble, your highness, but I can't find my sister, anywhere. And, it's really worrying me since I can usually sense her presence." she calmly explained. Concordia wasn't one to panic extremely, but she was still worried about Nora. She looked up into the Prince's eyes again, and she was a little confused. He looked as if he was struck by lightning, his eyes widened as far as they could.

"You can 'sense' her presence?" he asked, a little bewildered. Now, she was really confused.

"Yes. I can." she confirmed.

"Since when did you have the power to sense people's auras?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea, whatsoever, what you are talking about."

"You said that you can sense your sister's presence, at a certain range."

"Yes. Nora and I can sense each other's presence until a certain distance. That's when it would become really faint." she didn't understand where this was going, or how was this going to help find her sister. The Prince took a deep breath.

"My lady, you and your sister have a power that is nonexistent in neither of the Vales, nor the entire world. The power to sense a person's aura is extremely rare for anyone to claim. Witches and Wizards haven't claimed this power in over seven hundred years, not even since Laputa was discovered. I'm very astonished that both of you have this power. Where is your sister?" he stated. Some of the guests, if not all by now, had heard the conversation that was going on between the Prince and the Witch. Most were leaning in, mostly Witches and Wizards, to hear more of what was going on. At that question, Concordia inwardly groaned at his partial obliviousness.

"I'm sorry, but I just said that I can't find her anywhere. I can't even sense her." she explained. By the time she explained, the other two Princes were making their way towards the center of attention as of this moment.

"Auron, is there something wrong?" Prince Daron asked. Prince Auron turned around to see his "brothers" coming towards him. Looking back at Concordia, he acknowledged them to come closer.

"Nothing is wrong, but something is different." he started. The two Princes stood to the sides of the third. Concordia was now a little shy by the actions that led up to this moment. She was about to run away until she met the gaze of all three Princes. It was unnerving to have all three Princes looking at you. The most unnerving were the eyes of Prince Baron. Prince Auron sighed.

"This girl, along with her sister, is an Aura Sensor." he stated. The other two Princes looked at him and then her in complete shock. Most of the guests were gasping at the realization. Now, Concordia completely felt distraught.

"Where is the other girl proclaimed to have this power?" Prince Daron questioned. She sighed as Prince Auron was speaking for her. She didn't feel like talking since she had, somehow, became the center of attention.

"Apparently, their power must be very limited, since she cannot even sense her own sister right now." Prince Auron. She didn't know how many times she had sighed today, but all of that stopped when she looked at Prince Baron.

The Prince of the Sky had never taken his eyes off of her. It's as if he was studying her, just by looking at her features. Concordia took note that he had the most piercing set of emerald eyes that she had ever seen. And, somehow, under all the fierceness, they looked very familiar.

"What did this girl look like?" Prince Baron sternly asked. Everyone looked at him, including his "brothers." This is the first time he has ever spoken in months. Concordia bit her lip as he asked that, but continued to describe her.

"Nora is pale-peach skinned with brown hair tied up into two ponytails with green eyes. She was wearing a plain dark green dress when we came here." she explained. The Prince of the Sky placed his fist under his chin, apparently in deep thought. A few seconds after, he raised his head again.

"I did see a girl with that description go into the Penumbral Gardens. She looked upset after she bumped into me." Prince Baron responded with a sigh. Guess it was a habit of theirs to bump into people.

"Well, let's have a look for her." Prince Daron suggested. Concordia was about to ask what the Gardens were until Prince Baron waved a hand in front of her while looking at his "brothers."

"I'll go search for her. It's better than attending this ball, anyway." he said. With that, he walked towards the side door that Nora went through a while back. The two Princes sighed at their "brother." Concordia looked at them in confusion. They looked back at her.

"Whenever Baron makes up his mind about something, he's never dissuaded from it. That is partially what makes him 'unique' in his own way." Prince Daron explained.

"We might as well do as he says." Prince Auron stated. They announced for the festivities to continue and offered Concordia their arms. She gently accepted their offer and walked away from the doors. 'I just hope Nora is okay.'


	10. Chapter 9

Prince Baron had been walking around the Penumbral Gardens for two hours, in search of the missing sister. His eyes had wandered and gazed in direction for any sight of her. He even searched every square inch of the Gardens for any trace of her. She was nowhere to be found. He practically walked in circles just to look over everything that he might have missed. Still, he came up empty-handed.

'A girl doesn't just disappear into thin air and leaves no trace. I don't understand why my eyes haven't found her yet.' the Prince thought to himself. He was getting a little frustrated with his eyes, considering they've never failed him before like this.

Prince Baron's eyes are capable of looking into one's soul, literally, and see if they have something to hide. What makes the Princes unique is they have one of their senses enhanced fully in order to protect themselves. Prince Auron had his voice enhanced, so if he commanded something, then it would be done. Prince Daron's hearing was enhanced, which meant he could literally hear what others were thinking in their minds and inside their deep thoughts. And, obviously, Prince Baron had his sight enhanced. His eyes could also see the aura within a person to know if they are good or evil. Even Witches had auras, so there shouldn't be any reason why he couldn't find her.

The orange cat could not find anything within the Penumbral Gardens, until he came across the tree encirclement. At first doubting the possibility, he made his way towards the circle of trees and looked for a specific branch that would be sticking out. He found no such branch. Now, further in confusion, he proceeded to open the circle. Waving both his hands into the air, a few of the trees vanished before him and allowed him passage. The cat walked in and was surprised to see the girl he was looking for inside the circle and beside the fountain. Rushing forward, he knelt down next to the girl and placed a hand on her back. She was still breathing.

Wondering what she was doing here, the cat shook her by the shoulders until she came to. Opening her eyes, Nora met the eyes of the cat she just bumped into. Sleep still evident in her eyes, she didn't have time to stand fully straight in order to bow before the Prince. Prince Baron just allowed her to lie on the grass as he stared into her eyes.

"Are you alright, Ms. Nora?" he asked, remembering her name from her sister. She looked at him a little groggy from sleep as she sighed.

"Yes, I just fell asleep. I'm sorry that I caused trouble, your highness." she responded. The Prince was taken aback by her answer.

"What makes you think you caused trouble?"

"Because I know a Prince, let alone anyone, would never bother with me if it wasn't for my sister." her response was shocking. Prince Baron didn't know what to make of her. She was truly being sincere, as it was evident by the power of his eyes. He helped her up onto her feet. A little dazed, she stumbled forward into his chest. It's as if she was drunk. 'She must've been in here for a very long time if she acting this way.' he thought.

"Let's get you out of here. Witches aren't meant to stay near the Heart Fountain for too long." he told her. The Prince didn't worry about her clutching his chest as he led her back to the castle. He gripped her left shoulder with his left hand as his right grabbed her right hand and guided her back. Usually, he'd never let a girl get close to him this way, but this girl was really tired.

As they reached the castle, Nora began to pull away. He didn't understand until he peeked into her soul again. She looked upset.

"I don't want to go back in there." she told him. She was fully awake by this time. The Prince was getting mixed signals from her.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" he asked softly. She didn't answer as she looked to the floor. She really wasn't in the mood to go back in, and he wasn't about to summon a guard to watch her movements so as to not wander off again. Instead of pushing the matter, her just sighed.

"Come. I'll show you around. I, frankly, don't want to go back in there either." he told her. The brunette looked at the Prince in amazement. Him? Hate balls?

As he took her hand, he gently guided her away from the entrance and to another part outside the castle. Nora had a lot of questions racing through her mind as she was being guided away from the celebration. The pair walked past the Gardens and towards a big tree that stood behind the castle. The brunette saw that it was a lot bigger than the camphor tree she knew in Aromavale. It stood in the center of a few stone pathways that had staircases leading to the base of the tree. The Prince looked back to Nora and saw her expression. She looked awed by the tree, and everything else surrounding it.

The Prince started making his way down the stairs, letting go of her hand in the process. His hands were behind his back as he grew closer and closer to the tree, passing all three flights of stairs already. Nora watched him move as he sat on a stone wall that encircled the base of the tree. She never thought that she would be this close to a Prince, heir to the Kingdom of the Vale. Although, her mind wasn't set on flirting. She didn't want to be involved in love. The brunette saw the Prince's face looking at her as if patiently waiting to see what she would do. Since she didn't want to go back in that ballroom, she made her way down the stone stairs and joined the Prince on the stone wall. Lifting the sides of her dress, she sat down six inches to the right of the Prince. She felt comfortable under the tree's moonlit shade as much as she did in the circle of trees.

The two figures sat quietly under the tree as the wind blew across the sky and moved the tree's branches in an unknown dance. Neither thinking what the other was thinking, since Nora's powers were still very weak and the Prince decided to give her privacy, they didn't know how to start a conversation with each other. The brunette played with her fingers as the Prince slouched forward and placed his elbows on his knees while bracing his head with grasped hands. Nora saw that he looked deep in thought. The silence went on, for a few more minutes, until a low growl was heard. Both the figures looked at the source, since it was obvious. Nora's stomach had let out a growl from being empty. Going red in the face, she gently rubbed the back of her head. The Prince just looked at her until he raised his right hand and looked up. His index finger pointing straight up began to rotate in a clockwise motion until it stopped with a flick of his wrist. Opening the palm of his hand, she looked up to see what he was doing. That's when she saw an apple fall into his hand perfectly. It was ripe and very fresh considering how red it was. The Prince offered it to her with the extension of his arm. She looked at it, then him, and back to the fruit.

"T-Thank you." she said softly, gently taking the fruit out of his hand with both of hers.

"You're welcome." he told her, as he returned to thinking. The brunette looked at him sympathetically. He was really different from all the rumors she had heard while inside the ballroom. She softly bit into the apple, its juices traveling in her mouth as she smiled from how sweet it was. It was a perfect fruit to chew on. She thought she wouldn't be able to encounter any of the Princes like this. Not since all the girls with fancy dresses were sucking up to them.

She noticed that she had eaten a third of the apple, and she was already full. She looked at it, knowing she didn't want to throw something as good as this away. So, she would offer it to the Prince. However, she was a little shy to be this close to him. And, she didn't want to intrude on his thought process.

Sucking up her fear, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Craning his head, he looked up at her and then the apple. She extended the apple to him. He looked again in confusion.

"I-I feel full already, and I caught glimpses of you in the ballroom. And, I know you never ate anything since girls were in front of you." she clearly stated. He realized that she was being kind towards him. The Prince was hungry, although he would never mention that around other people. And, he would've made two apples fall from this tree, but he knew that one was enough for her, since he didn't count himself on being hungry. Sighing softly, he held his hand out and she gently placed the apple back in his palm.

"Thank you." he told her. Nora also noticed that he never smiled. Something must've been bugging him. The Prince took a big bite out of the apple in his hand, and the skin disappeared into his mouth. She sighed as she adjusted herself in her seat. She looked up into the leaves of the giant tree. They released small amounts of moonlight to pass in between them until they reappeared in different parts. They were just like twinkling stars.

Nora didn't know what else to do. It's as if she was stalling time with being silent. But, she also didn't want to be rude to the Prince at the same time. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was filled with a flurry of thoughts on what to do. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Tell me about yourself. Who are you exactly?" the Prince suggested. She turned to look at him, realizing he had just finished the apple. He placed the core into the soil and buried it. His gloves didn't have dirt on them, though. Thinking back to his question, she decided to answer.

"Well, as you might know, my name is Nora. I'm the daughter of a minstrel and a gardener. My life has been a bit bumpy for me as I gain something and lose something every year. As you already know, I'm a witch. My powers are Molecular Speed and Empathy, although they've been pretty weak since I had lost a love and have never been the same. I'm practically an open from there on forth." she explained. He was a bit bewildered.

"There's not much about me that might interest you." she continued. He sighed, realizing she was going nowhere with her history. So, he asked a simple question.

"Just where do you come from?" the Prince asked.

"I come from Aromavale, along with my sister." she asked. He allowed his eyes to grow a little wide.

"I know that Vale very well, although my mind is still blurry on many of my memories." he looked down.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He looked away. And soon, a conversation started to spark.

"I mean, my mind is blank. I have partial amnesia."

"Partial amnesia? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I've never known about many things. Things in my past just decided to remain hidden from me. All I remember is waking up on a shoreline, where I was found by Queen Maria."

Nora gasped. He didn't remember a lot about the past.

"Apparently, when the Queen found me, I was already a cat, in a military uniform. I assumed that I was in a terrible battle. She brought me back to the castle, where the King's physicians analyzed me. They said that I should be a human since the King is the only one who knows how perform transmutations on people. Queen Maria decided to keep me in their family line since she knew the King was planning to make future heirs as cats too. So, basically, I became a Prince due to a miscalculation." he explained. She didn't know what to say. Nora was listening to every word.

"What happened after?" she asked. She sounded a little too pushy and mentally scolded herself. The Prince sighed at her.

"Meet me back here a few minutes before noon. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." he said to her. With that, he stood up and waved his left hand in front of his face until snapping it to the side. He dissolved into a flurry and disappeared into thin air.

The brunette didn't know what just happened. One second, the Prince is visible and the next he is gone. She felt as if she was told off. But, he wanted her to meet back under this tree. It was a little strange for a Prince to be behaving this way. Standing up, she made her way up the stairs and back to the ballroom. She decided that she was going to do as the Prince told her and meet him again. She didn't realize until she said it that it made her flush with embarrassment. "He's so cool."


	11. Chapter 10

Nora had woken up early in the morning. Since she spent most of her time sleeping last night, on a bed in one of the many guest rooms of the castle, the brunette was walking towards the courtyard outside in the front. Since they were in a rush, she hadn't gotten a chance to admire the details outside. She didn't have to worry about her sister panicking since their sensing abilities allowed them to know where they are. It felt as if she was in a dream, being here in the Kingdom of the Vale. It felt so peaceful.

As she walked out of a side door, that led to the main courtyard, she noticed that servants of all ages were rushing about. Apparently, their job was to make the castle sparkle literally. Surfaces of stone gleamed in the morning sun as dusters and brooms were waved around to get every square inch known.

Nora looked on in awe. She had never seen so many workers in one small area before. If this is what it was like here in the courtyard, what is the rest of the castle like. She also noticed that there were some men and women, from last night, watching the servants every move also. Those people were laughing at their actions and agile feet. Another glimpse in front of her was a little girl of about eleven rushing with a laundry basket.

She tripped on a cobblestone that stuck out from the ground and it sent her falling to the ground. The basket had crashed to the ground, sending a small portion of dirty tunics into three of the girl's hair and faces. As they exclaimed with disgust, one of the two men waved his hand at the little girl. She was harshly raised into the air by three feet and she remained immobile. The man muttered a few insults as the women made their way towards the restrained girl. Thinking quickly, Nora made her way down a set of stairs and towards the front of the gate, where the fight ensued.

A woman in pink and exaggerated golden hair raised her hand to strike the little girl, while the girl's face cringed in fear. Before the blow could be dealt, our heroine grasped the woman's arm before making contact with skin. Nora looked at the woman, who apparently was at least two years older than her, and glared at her.

"You do realize it's impolite to strike someone when their restrained in the air." she calmly explained. The woman just glared at her as she reclaimed her arm once again.

"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands, you peasant. Merrick, if you please." the woman commanded the man who was keeping the girl in the air. He raised his other hand to make Nora suffer the same fate. But, she wasn't raised into the air. Her feet remained planted on the ground. The man just stared awkwardly at her.

Raising her own hand into the air, Nora mentally chanted a spell. The spell took into effect as the "bullies" were raised into the air themselves and sent flying out of the courtyard. The servants had watched the argument and stopped their duties to observe. Nora made her way towards the restrained girl and gently tugged at her arms. The power keeping her in the air suddenly lost effect and the little girl fell into the brunette's arms. She clutched onto Nora's shoulder to balance herself and in fear of what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked the little girl. She looked at the brunette. Nora saw that the girl had dark blue eyes and long black hair. She wore a scullery maid's outfit to show her position in the castle. The girl nodded her head in confirmation. The brunette smiled.

"What's your name?" Nora asked. This girl was beautiful if it wasn't for the dirt covering her features.

"Evangeline. My name is Evangeline." she responded, her voice soft and light as silk with a hint of an English accent. Nora placed her back on the ground and helped her with the scattered laundry. At this time, the servants returned to their duties as they remained in amazement that anyone would help one of their own. As the two girls gathered all the laundry back into the basket, Evangeline couldn't help but sneak a peek at the woman who helped her. Looking at the little girl, Nora smiled in contempt. Evangeline suddenly looked away, a little shy around her.

"Thank you for helping me." she suddenly said. Nora was surprised to hear a thanks from her. She thought she was very nervous around others that weren't servants. It looked that way, considering how she clammed up when that man lifted her into the air. It felt good, though, to help someone in need. It reminded Nora of home a little. Although, this was against a rude group of Wizards and Witches.

Once the laundry was placed back into the basket, Nora lifted it up and carried it in her arms. The little girl just stared at her.

"I might as well help you since I got myself into this mess. But, don't get me wrong when I say it felt nice to help someone." Nora commented. Evangeline could only stare at the stranger as she started walking ahead in one direction.

"Um, Miss?!" she shouted. Nora turned to look back at the girl now twenty feet behind her.

"My chore is to take that to the Umbral Lake. And the lake is that way." Evangeline smiled as she pointed to a door next to the entrance from where Nora exited. Blushing red, she smiled embarrassingly at the little girl as she started walking to the proclaimed door. Evangeline giggled to herself as she ran to Nora's side and past the door.

The two girls walked past the door and into the area where Nora walked into last night. Nora just stared at the gardens before her. They looked beautiful in the morning sun as the light highlighted most of the colorful blooms upon the bushes.

"What is this place?" she asked to the open air. The little girl heard her question.

"We are in the Penumbral Gardens, Miss." Evangeline responded with a smile. To Nora, it looked more like a meadow than a garden. The entire area was covered with grass with no paths whatsoever. There were bushes everywhere you could look and aligned perfectly away from each other as if it was a grid on paper. Some were larger than others and there were a few trees spotted along the borders of the entire area, considering a large stone wall covered half of it as it made its way towards the castle.

"Why is it called that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I actually don't know, Miss." Nora looked at her.

"My name is Nora."

"Oh, well, then I don't know Miss Nora."

"You don't have to refer to me as 'Miss', Evangeline."

"Sorry. That's part of the rules to refer to guests as Sir or Miss."

"Well, you don't have to do it with me." Evangeline smiled.

Nora actually liked the company she got from the little girl.

"How old are you?" the little girl looked up.

"I'm fourteen. What about you?"

"I'm twenty-nine."

"Really? You look so much younger than that." she complimented.

Nora blushed at that. She wasn't expecting anyone to make that comment. But, she felt happy that it was from someone that was very nice. After all, she believed that children were innocent at heart. Looking ahead, she saw a large body of water a few yards away from them.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing towards the water. Evangeline couldn't stop smiling.

"That's the Umbral Lake." she said, pointing at it with her index finger.

The Umbral Lake was dark blue in color and had no reflecting light, from the sun, across it. It looked as if it was still nighttime. Only a few ripples crossed its features as it gently swayed by a faint breeze in the air.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Nora exclaimed. The little girl smiled.

"The best thing about this lake is that they say it has healing properties like nothing else. Some actually think it links to the ancient Fountain of Youth." Evangeline described. Nora looked down into the water. Not even her reflection could be seen in the lake.

"Exactly what are you supposed to do with these?" the brunette gestured towards the basket.

"I'm supposed to dip them into the water and then just fold them back into the basket. The water does the most work for me anyway."

"Won't they stay soggy and wrinkle when dry?"

"Nope. The water absorbs itself into the clothing to rid of any unwanted minerals and then just dry up once it's done."

Nora was impressed. If this water could do all of what Evangeline said, who knows how many other abilities it has.

"Evangeline! Evangeline!" a voice called. The two girls looked behind them as another girl came rushing forward. She had the same features as the younger girl but with a more older look.

"There you are. Hiromi told me that you would be here." the girl said, slightly out of breath. Evangeline giggled.

"Well, what did you expect? It is my turn to do the laundry." the little girl said. The older girl went red with exhaustion and embarrassment. Nora also slightly laughed. It was this feat that got the attention of the other girl.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked. Nora felt hesitant with how gruff her voice sounded. She didn't know how to answer.

"This is Nora. She's a witch. She helped me when I got myself into a little bit of trouble with a few spoiled nobles." Evangeline explained. Nora looked down at the girl, a little surprised at her behaviour.

"Evangeline, you know we're not supposed to refer to any of the nobles as spoiled or any other kinds of insults. Remember what mom told us." the girl told the younger. Evangeline looked down in sadness. Nora looked back towards the other brunette.

"It's okay. In my opinion, they were really spoiled considering how they were acting to all the servants. Besides, it wasn't her fault. They were pretty much asking to be sent flying to the sky." Nora said. That last remark made Evangeline giggle before going into full laughter. Nora joined in followed by the second older brunette a seconds after. After the laughter died down, the girl held her arm out towards Nora.

"Anyway, I'm Haruna. Although some people just call me 'Haru' for short. You've already met my little sister." she explained. Nora smiled and shook hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you."

-(Time Lapse)-

Nora was getting along pretty well with Evangeline and Haru. Throughout a bit of the day, she learned more of the customs that go on in the Kingdom of the Vale. The brunette also learned about her new friends' family and how both sisters needed a job in order to keep the cottage that they live in. So much apparently happened over the years that made the Kingdom of the Vale different than what it really is.

"Nora? Do you wanna know something?" Evangeline asked the brunette to her right. Haru was on her left as they walked towards another area outside the castle. The brunette looked down to the girl. "My sister is actually in love."

Haru had no time to stop her sister from saying that, not that she even knew what Evangeline was talking about. Nora looked at the older sister with amazement.

"Really? Do you know who?" Nora asked, a little too excited. Evangeline smiled.

"It's a boy in our little village outside the valley. I think his name was Machida?" Evangeline said. Haru couldn't stop blushing and looked away from the eyes of her friends.

"Are they the same age?" Nora teased. Haru looked at her in shock while Evangeline giggled.

"He's about a year older than Haruna, but it's close enough." the younger answered. Nora couldn't stop.

"Does he know she exists?" she teased further. This time, Haru scoffed dramatically while Evangeline laughed at her sister's antics.

"I'm not sure since my sister is very silent around him." she explained.

"Okay, I think that's enough prying into my life." Haru said as she wrapped her hands around her sister's mouth. But, Evangeline just kept laughing. Nora smiled at the two sisters and it reminded her of the fun times she had with Concordia, before they became witches. Being a witch isn't so bad, but it's a lot of responsibility. Haru looked up to the brunette who zoned out for a few seconds.

"What about you?" Haru asked. Nora looked at her in confusion.

"Do you like someone?" she continued. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She looked down in sadness, her eyes half open.

Evangeline was bewildered by Nora's expression when Haruna asked the question. Although, Haru got the message pretty loud and clear.

"Let me guess, he either cheated on you, or he doesn't know you exist, or he's a love that's lost forever." Haru said.

Nora looked at Haru in shock. How did she know what it might've been? All she did was look down at the ground.

"I guess it's one of those, right?" she continued. Nora looked away and sighed.

"The third." she answered.

"A love lost forever? Is he married or is he dead?"

"The latter."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Nora looked up at Haru.

"Don't be. It's fine. Although, I can't say I'll never look at a man the same way as I did him."

Haru felt very sympathetic towards her newly-made witchy friend. If she lost someone that she truly cared about, especially if it was Evangeline, then she would be very upset.

Clouds started to gather as it indicated that it was going to rain. Surrounding the entire castle, a few of heaven's tears fell from the sky and started the "bombardment."

"We better get back inside." Haru told the other two girls.

Evangeline started rushing towards the exit of the Penumbral Gardens, followed closely by her sister. Nora took three steps before she realized something.

She gasped. "I forgot! I'm supposed to meet Prince Baron under that giant tree!" she said aloud. Walking the opposite way, Nora made it past a few bushes and trees along the grassy terrain before it started to shower heavier. The brunette looked closely at the gardens. It nearly looked the same. How was she supposed to find her way to the tree?

Nora looked to her right, and saw the side door she had exited through the other night. She played the scene of last night in her head as she remembered how to get to her destination. Running down the path, she came to a corner and made a right which led her to see the giant tree she was looking for. The brunette slowly made her way down the three flights of steps, so as to not slip, and walked towards the stone wall. Taking a portion of hair, she squeezed any water that remained absorbed from all the rain. Her dress was completely soaked while her skin was covered in a few bubbles of water.

Nora saw no sign of the Prince. She looked to the left of the tree, and then to the right. He was nowhere to be found. The brunette sighed in defeat. Apparently, he had other, better, things to do than chat. The tree provided complete cover against the falling rain and she felt sheltered under its embrace.

Even though a few drops escaped from the leaves above her, Nora didn't mind at all. She let out another sigh as she sat on the stone wall once again. She rubbed her arms as she started to get a little cold from the air's temperature. She did love rainy weather, but right now she was feeling exhausted. She slid off the stone wall and onto the cobblestone floor beneath her feet. Nora was now curled up into a ball as the air around her grew freezing since her dress was still wet. She didn't know any spells to help her warm up, so she went with the old methods on how to stay warm, excluding contact with another person as an idea.

It had been twenty minutes already and the rain showed no signs of stopping. It was past noon by a long-shot. Or that's what Nora assumed. The sky was too dark and littered with clouds to know exactly where the sun was at this time. She wished that someone would come down those steps with at least an umbrella so she could come back inside the castle. Surprisingly, none of the flooding water came down those steps or even entered the large encirclement. Any drops that escaped from the tree were quickly drying up in an instant. Nora wondered for a second if the tree was enchanted before she went back to shivering. She remembered of a time where she was under that camphor tree while it was raining.

 **"** **I wish something like that happened again."**

 **Author's Note: Sorry that I took like two months to upload another chapter. I've been too busy with applying for community college and a new job to get busy with writing again. Anyway, this chapter wasn't really all that I had planned. I didn't think of putting in Haru and Evangeline as sisters until I typed it up. I think it works, but it still was a last second idea. But, right now, can you guess? Will Baron show up to meet Nora? Or will she be under that tree, alone, until the rain stops?**


	12. Chapter 11

(Flashback)

The young blonde girl stood under the camphor tree upon the hill. She was close to her home, but got caught within the storm that came out of nowhere. It was raining too hard for her to make a dash to Aromavale's gates. That, and the fact that she wouldn't be able to make it without slipping upon the steep ground. Mud had started forming in piles as the dug-up ground became darker hues of brown with every dozen drops falling upon it.

The girl wished she had brought an umbrella with her. But, she didn't know that it was suppose to rain today. Sighing in defeat, she waited until the storm passed, so she could head to her Vale and home. She wondered if she was the cause of the storm itself to appear.

The girl was now fourteen and she made monthly visits to Aromavale's neighbouring Vale. Crop Plain Vale had asked Aromavale for assistance since a twister had blown through their crops and ruined almost everything in sight. Eleanora volunteered to help out while a few others joined her. Since she was a witch, she was asked to cast spells upon the crops. Understanding what they were asking of her, she brought her hands together and chanted foreign words until little lights sprouted from underneath the ground and within some of the torn up roots. In a few seconds, the crops looked good as new. Everyone was amazed by how fast she was to master her craft. Farmers offered to pay the citizens of Aromavale for their services, but Eleanora kindly declined their offer. Aromavale, after all, was a peaceful Vale and wouldn't hesitate to help out anyone else. Especially, thanks to the Harmonic Witches in their Vale.

She wondered if the side effect of her spell was to have rain showering upon those crops as she left. She didn't know it would, literally, come out of nowhere. She was the only one out of the volunteering group that didn't make it back home before the storm came down. She was thankful it wasn't windy, or she would've been freezing. The blonde noticed that the sky was going a bit dark and wondered if the sun was already starting to set. The sun was at high peak when they finished and it takes an hour to get from between the two Vales.

Eleanora was huddled up against the bark of the tree, curled into a ball to keep any warmth that she still had in her body. The cold air from the rain wasn't helping due to it being autumn, and the fact that the sea breeze from Aromavale's shores could be felt along the path was just adding to her misery.

The blonde felt so helpless without anyone there with her. She just wished there was at least someone who could share in this experience. It wasn't until she looked up that she saw the light of a lantern coming up the hill of the path. A man with an umbrella followed that light behind it also. At first, Eleanora thought that it was someone who would be able to take her home, but, then again, it could just be a traveler who happened to have an umbrella in tow. She looked back down at her feet and dismissed the thought of the man seeing her underneath the tree.

She wished she was at home, with her sister and her lover. She had developed feelings for Humbert about six days ago, but she didn't know how to show love for him. He was the one to tell her his feelings, and she accepted the courtship he offered. To see his face light up when she said yes was the moment that her life could be happy forever whenever she was in his arms.

Eleanora kept thinking about the past few days that she didn't notice the man walking up towards her. Through little gaps in her body, she could see the light getting brighter around her. She tried looking up, only to squint at the intense brightness until her eyes could get used to it. The man in question took the light away from in front of him and held it at his side.

"Eleanora?" a voice spoke. She recognized that voice. Looking up, without squinting, she saw the familiar green eyes she's known since she was little.

"Humbert?" she asked. He smiled at the recognition and offered her his hand. Nora gently took the offered hand and stood up to be at almost eye level with him. What she barely realized was the suit he was wearing. Humbert wore a black jacket upon his blue vest and red bowtie, with a pressed white button-up underneath, and matching black dress pants alongside black dress shoes and white gloves. He also wore a black top hat upon his golden orange hair. She looked in awe at his handsomeness.

"Why are you out here? And, more importantly, why are you dressed like that?" she asked softly. He chuckled at her questions and which ranked of importance.

"I being dressed like this is more important than being out here?" he asked in amusement. That's when Eleanora realized what he meant. Blushing a deep red, she looked away from his amused smile in complete and utter embarrassment. Humbert saw this and thought she took it the wrong way. He raised her chin, so that she could look him in the eyes in all honesty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude if I did. I was out here, walking to Crop Plain Vale, in search of the fair maiden who I gave my heart to. Considering, she didn't come home and had her mother, father, and sister worrying about her. Not to mention me." he explained. Once again, Eleanora looked down, this time shame. She had worried her family when she didn't mean to, and he took on the bold task of coming to search for her. She laid her head against his torso and wrapped her arms around his waist. In her perspective, she was really lucky to have someone so thoughtful to look out for her, even if sometimes he did go overboard. Leaning a bit to set the lantern on the ground, Humbert straightened out and placed his arms behind her head, his head resting just above her temple. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Humbert pulled away, much to the dismay of both. He offered her his arm as he picked up the lantern with one hand while holding the umbrella in the other.

"Now then, shall we head back home?" he asked. Eleanora just smiled and took the lantern out of his hand while holding his arm at the same time. He held the umbrella over both of them as they walked out from underneath the camphor tree's temporary shelter. A few steps after led Eleanora to lay her head on Humbert's shoulder as they continued through the gates of Aromavale. They both felt lucky to have each other as he kindly led her back to his home.

-(Time Lapse)-

"Oh, Eleanora. You had us worried sick." Lynette embraced the living daylights out of her daughter. Humbert and Eleanora had just entered the cottage and were greeted by the eyes of both families.

"Mom… choking, not breathing…" she wheezed at the major loss of air. A few seconds later, Lynette let go of her daughter and allowed her to breathe normally once again.

The rest of the evening followed the conversation of what happened while she was in Crop Plain Vale. Apparently, Eleanora was supposed to come home and then be escorted to a fancy dinner inside the cottage. She found out that Humbert had this planned from day one of their courtship. Like she said, he could go overboard a few times. She was flattered nonetheless. Guess that's why he was dressed so fancy. Ushering Humbert's mother, along with her own parents, Concordia allowed her sister some privacy with Humbert, not before casting a spell to change her sister's dress into a clean dark blue alternate of what it used to be. Silently thanking her sister, Eleanora turned back to look into the eyes of her lover.

She could never grow tired of just simply looking into the man's eyes and being lost within them. Looking into them was like observing an emerald in all of its glory, reflecting the light that shines upon them. A few minutes of comforting silence led them towards the small couch, him wrapping his arms around her as she leaned, once again, upon his chest. She had lost count on how many times they've been in this position before. But it didn't matter, considering how they could lose track of time when they're comforting each other.

Before the two could realize what had happened, they fell asleep in each other's embrace. No one dared bother them, especially since Eleanora sent Concordia a mental message of delight and comfort. Concordia got the hint and relayed how Humbert and her sister were doing. By this time, Bennett and Lynette had already gone to their room, and Concordia offered Analuisa her bed while she stayed up a bit longer. She was happy that Eleanora had someone else in her life besides her. That, and the fact that Humbert could be there for anyone if he felt it necessary. Happiness was smiling down upon the two families of Aromavale. That is, before the proclamation of war began.


	13. Chapter 12

Nora wept upon the remembrance of that memory. She felt so happy during those times, but luck was not on her side ever since. She wondered why neighbouring countries would ever attack the Land of Vales. They didn't do anything to provoke them into war. Or were they after something else? Her mind was going numb with multiple thoughts spiraling through her.

She believed she had been there for longer than she expected to be, underneath that tree. And yet, she waited for something, anything. She didn't blame the Prince for not appearing, but she couldn't help with feeling like she had been neglected by his actions. Here she was, all this time, underneath a giant tree while it was pouring rain, and there was no one in sight. Her dress was still a little moist, but it had dried up with consistent amounts of time. She knew she was already going to have a cold by the time it was tomorrow morning. It was growing darker with every ten minutes worth of waiting, which meant that the sun was truly setting into the horizon. The rain really didn't show any signs of slowing as she came to realization that she might spend the night under this tree's protection. She curled herself back up into a ball and prepared herself, mentally, for the inevitable.

(Meanwhile)

Prince Baron entered through the enormous doors that welcomed him inside the castle's courtyard. The carriage that he rode in stopped by the entry that led into the castle's interior. Servants, lined up along the staircase, bowed before the Prince as he exited the carriage. Waving them off to return inside, he raised his hand and an invisible barrier covered him from being drenched in the storm that was pouring down upon the Kingdom of the Vale. Entering the castle, the Prince mentally chanted a spell that would dry him off instantly as he strode along the hallway that led him towards the Royal Chambers of the King and Queen.

He had just returned from a journey to Gladevale, with a letter for the Head of the Vale. His "brothers" were on similar journeys, but they returned shortly considering they used portals whereas Prince Baron prefers the old-fashioned way of travel. As for traveling attire, he simply went for his favorite white suit complete with matching pants, brown shoes, white gloves, crimson vest, blue bowtie, and tophat other than his royal uniform.

Standing before the Royal Chamber, a booming voice beckoned him entrance. Two guards before the Prince turned the handles and allowed him in. He took a couple of steps inside before he kneeled in the presence of the King. The Royal Chamber wasn't as glamorous as the ballroom and throne room, but it was enough for any stranger to be in awe. The Queen loved its simplicity, therefore kept everything as elegant as simplicity could offer. Although it was two levels, their private quarters were upstairs behind a curtain, while formalities and meetings and any other paraphernalia were dealt with on the ground level. King William smiled from his desk, which was settled underneath the base of the staircase and lit up with lamps.

"Rise, Prince Baron. There is no need for formality tonight." the King instructed. The Prince raised from his kneeling and stood proud before the King.

"My journey is complete, your Majesty. The letter has been delivered to the Head of Gladevale without intrusion." the Prince informed. The King just continued to smile.

"Well done, my Prince. Your brothers have returned from their journeys to Watervale and Solvale as well. You may now rest until the next assignment. I shall ask for your presence if I require it." the King told him. Prince Baron bowed before him and turned to leave through which he entered.

The King sighed as the doors closed behind the Prince.

"Is everything alright, dear." a voice asked. The King turned to look at his Queen coming down the stairs and towards him.

"I just wish Baron would smile more. He's too stern for his age. I hope this event was worth it." the King admitted. Queen Maria wrapped her arms around her husband as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure he'll find someone amongst our guests that could make him happy. After all, this event was how we found each other." the Queen stated. King William couldn't help but smile.

"That is very true, my dear. But the Princes will be taking over in a short amount of time, and I want them to find loves that will love them for who they are. Even if they were commoners at one point. But, in good news, Auron has already told me that he might have found someone amongst the guests that he will wish to court." the King informed. This put a smile upon the Queen's face.

"That's wonderful. If Auron can find someone, then our other two Princes can certainly find love as well." the Queen said.

"I do hope you are correct."

Prince Baron walked down the hallway that led to his own personal chamber. He was exhausted from the journey and having to sit in one place for countless hours with nothing to entertain him except his magic. He felt like a little boy being escorted to a village while along the journey playing with the help. He cast multiple spells along the journey, even though no one could see him do it. Shooing away the thoughts of the journey, Prince Baron entered his chamber and closed the door behind him with the wave of his hand. He rubbed his brows in annoyance as he gracelessly plopped onto the bed at the other side of the room. His room was as big as the library, considering there was a secret door that led into the library itself. He didn't care for all the decor that surrounded his room, he'd rather prefer the simplistics that Queen Maria was known for. True to words, Prince Baron was not like any other prince known. The same detail went for Auron and Daron also. Many thought that the Princes were completely different, yet they never knew how much the three shared in common.

Breathing heavily, Prince Baron let his mind wander off into its own territory for a few seconds before having it interrupted by someone appearing in his room out of thin air. Two someones to be exact. He didn't need to look up to know who it was that entered into his room.

"Is there something that you two need?" he asked into the open air. With his cat ears, he could easily hear sighing from the edge of the enormous bed.

"Always perceptive, Baron." a voice stated, to which he recognized as Prince Auron. Unwillingly, he raised himself into a sitting position as he looked over the figures that stood before him. He propped his head in his left hand while balancing it on his knee.

"The King told us that you had returned, so we decided to pay you a visit." Prince Daron explained. Prince Baron let out a huge sigh as he prepared himself for anything they had to say. He loved his "brothers", but sometimes they would just ramble on about almost anything. The two Princes were dressed almost identical to him, although Prince Auron preferred a black suit, and Prince Daron preferred a beige suit.

"Are you about to ramble on useless information?" he questioned them. They both looked offended, but Prince Baron knew they were faking it.

"I resent that. We do not ramble." Prince Auron said sarcastically. Prince Daron just chuckled at the remark. Prince Baron couldn't help but let a small smile creep into his features.

"You are lucky I can't hear you inner thoughts, otherwise I'd be using that against you." Prince Daron said playfully. The Princes knew there was no way of using their powers upon the other, since their powers didn't work on each other to begin with.

"And you're lucky that I can't see through your emotions." he retorted. They looked defeated by Baron's remarks, but they went ahead and sat themselves on the edge of the bed.

Baron just looked bored at their antics, considering he let out a three-second yawn to show how tired he was. The Princes just sat there in momentary a silence, acknowledging each other's presence, and wandered through subconscious thoughts. Neither of them knew of topics to spark up a conversation filled with interest, so they kept to themselves. When it looked like one of them was about to say something, a bright light shone from outside and disappeared in an instant. The loud boom that was heard next was enough to gain the attention of the Princes and to look out the window where the source resonated.

"Such frightful weather we having this evening, aren't we?" Prince Daron asked to the open air, not sure if either of his "brothers" would respond to the question that seemed to be rhetorical in his mindset. At least they acknowledged with a flick of their cat ears.

"It makes me wonder why Mother Nature has chosen this evening to 'grace' us with her presence." Prince Auron said, continuing to stare outside.

"It is said that when rain falls, someone is feeling sadness within the vicinity, and that Mother Nature is showing her sympathy with the light showers. But, to bring about this storm is an entirely different matter at hand." Prince Baron explained. The other two Princes looked at his backside as he continued to look outside. The Prince, as of this moment, was using his eyes to see throughout the raindrops as to why they were falling with such rapid fury. That is, until he heard a groan.

Prince Baron and Prince Auron turned to look at their "brother" as he clutched his chest in agony. His eyes were pinched shut and his hands were gripping with light pain. Sharing a quick look with each other, the two Princes made their way closer to their suffering "brother."

"Is everything alright, Daron?" Prince Baron asked, strict worry showing in his features. He clutched at his "brother's" shoulder as he looked on. Prince Daron opened one eye with a small amount of force.

"Don't worry. It's not me. My power just seemed to have picked up on someone else's emotion… More like two at the same time." he explained. The other two shared another look before heading to the door with their "brother" around their shoulders. Outside the chamber, they were met with odd senses of behaviour.

Many of the guests were outside of their rooms and while some were leaning/sitting against the walls, lined up against the hallway, a few others were pacing around and practically panicking for no particular reasons. Although once the three Princes stepped out of the chamber, everyone turned their eyes to the "newcomers" and immediately stopped whatever it was they were doing.

The Princes were just stared at with a certain awkwardness looming around the space they were in. A few seconds of silence led the guests to stare at the figure in two of the Princes' arms.

"Is he alright?" a voice asked. They rotated to see a certain, and very familiar, girl standing before them. The same girl who happened to be the Aura Sensor they were talking to last night. Looking between Prince Daron and the girl, they processed the entire scenario happening before them.

"Yes… he is. He just happens to be linked to someone's emotions at this moment." Prince Auron explained. This allowed the girl to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is Prince Daron an Empath?" she asked. They were awestruck by how she happened to reach that conclusion in such a short amount of time.

"Yes he is. How did you…" the grey cat led off. She picked up what he was about to say.

"My sister's an Empath, so I'm familiar with the effects." she explained. Prince Baron looked mesmerized by her words.

"The same sister who you share a mental link with? That also… happens… to be…" Prince Baron started before something dawned upon him in realization.

(Flashback)

"What happened after?" she asked. The Prince sighed at her.

"Meet me back here a few minutes before noon. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." he said to her. With that, he stood up and waved his left hand in front of his face until snapping it to the side. He dissolved into a flurry and disappeared into thin air.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh please do not tell me she's…" he left off as he ran (literally ran) down the hallway and towards the nearest exit, leaving everyone surprised in confusion from his sudden departure.

"What has gotten into him?" Prince Auron muttered to himself, as he laid down his "brother" on the carpeted floor beneath them, not knowing that Concordia had heard him.

"I think he just realized something about someone. But who he was thinking of is the one thing that escapes me." she explained. Concordia hadn't had time to peek into the Prince's mind before he ran off. So, in the meantime, she knelt to the ground and put her hands over Prince Daron's mind. Her healing abilities may not do much, but the least she could do was put the Prince's mental state at ease while he was linked towards the source of the flurrying emotions. Prince Auron looked on with mild surprise. He didn't know this girl was also a healer.

In his mind, he was thinking of just how lucky someone would be to court this young girl. Even though he had his heart set on another witch, this girl completely mesmerized him with her kind heart. He just hope that his "brother" could find someone to complement his life before the coming of the Grand Festival.


	14. Chapter 13

Prince Baron ran as fast as his legs could take him down the hallway. He had realized a few seconds ago that he told a certain girl to wait for him under the giant camphor tree, so they could continue their conversation. Even though he wasn't really interested in conversing yesterday, he couldn't leave that girl where he hoped she wasn't at this very moment. He really hoped she wasn't under that tree, and that he was worrying over nothing when she could probably be in one of the guest rooms. But still, he had to check, for fear that she may catch her death of cold in this terrible storm.

The Prince dodged the incoming servants that were bustling and hustling, to and fro, into different rooms of the castle. He really wished he had a freezing power, that way it would make it much easier to reach an exit without having to avoid coming into contact with moving carts and sent crashing down onto the ground.

A few seconds later found the Prince at the side door of the throne room that led out into the Penumbral Gardens. Pulling open the door, he was met with a face full of water as the rain came pouring down like a waterfall. Stumbling back a few feet inside, he wiped his face with a gloved hand and shook the excess water off his body. Some of the servants caught a glimpse of the Prince trying to get outside and made their way towards him. They pleaded with him to not go outside with the weather as bad as it looks right now. Their words, however, did not reach his thought process as he extended his left arm out in front of him. With as much mental energy as he mustered up, he brought his palm out into the pouring rain, but the rain made no contact with the gloved hand that stretched willingly to make its way into the water-filled grounds. Prince Baron took a step out the door and brought his arm above his head. The power that he exerted out of his hand acted as a sort of invisible barrier that shielded him from the pouring onslaught and vicious gusts that threatened to hurt his body and mind.

With protection from the storm, he walked along the flooding cobblestone path that led down to the giant tree. His line of vision began failing him as the rain made it hard to see any farther than his own body. Bringing his right hand up in front of his face, he willed some energy into it until a faint glow of light started emanating from the palm. A few seconds passed and the hand now acted as a sort of lantern, illuminating almost everything within a twelve feet radius until it gently faded into pitch-black space. Even with all the magic he had within him, the Prince would still have to take some medicine once he got back inside because from having his feet wet with all the splashing he did upon the ground. The fact that the Penumbral Gardens would flood so much escaped the Prince's mind. He sighed in irritation as he perceived the fate he would be encountering once he got back into the castle. But for now, he kept his mind focused on thoughts as to whether the girl was truly out here or if he came out into the rain for no particular reason, seeing as he failed to give anyone a reason as to why he would want to come and face a terrible storm like this in the first place.

Two minutes of endless encounters with splashing steps led Prince Baron to his goal. The giant tree was now in view and as he thought, there was not a single drop anywhere within the tree's protective vicinity. Making his way down the steps, the Prince jerked his right hand in front of him and allowed the light to escape him. The glowing orb set out for a higher level and shined brighter than what it originally started out as, illuminating the entire area under the tree. He brought his other hand down and began rotating it to relieve any soreness that remained. Looking around the area, his eyes met with the lone figure that he hoped wouldn't be here. Practically running down the stairs, Prince Baron bounded forth to the front of the figure's curled-up body. He knelt down to meet with her eye level, even though her head was lowered into her arms.

"Oh, what on earth are you doing out here?" he asked, worry etched into his voice. The girl looked up to meet with the eyes of the one whom she was waiting for. Her eyes were red from crying. The sight and state she was in at this moment was almost enough to make Prince Baron break down in front of her. She wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes as she got a better look at him.

"I'm sorry. I was out here waiting for you. I didn't want to leave for fear that you might have walked in and found no one here. I didn't want to stand anybody up, let alone a Prince of our kingdom." she explained, her head retreating back to its former state. Her answer was enough to leave the Prince all wide-eyed in shock.

'She came out, all this way, and remained here under terrible weather, waiting for someone who never showed up until he remembered this ordeal last minute.' he thought in shame. She kept her part of the deal, and he was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to stand up anyone, yet he's the one who did the standing up. Bringing her body towards his, he gently brought both of them to their feet. The Prince wrapped his arms around her body and rested his head upon hers.

"I'm truly sorry for putting you through this. I had sincerely hoped that you would be inside the castle instead of being out here in this terrible weather. If anyone is to be sorry, it should be I." he said, looking into her eyes as he did. Nora was taken aback. Other girls in her position would be taking advantage of the Prince right now if he was apologizing to them. She still didn't feel love for anyone, even if that wasn't the main point at this moment, but she felt confused and mesmerized by his actions. Right now, she just wanted to forget the past few hours. Then, she sneezed; what's worse, she sneezed on the Prince. He jolted his head back as the exhaled air made contact with his face.

"I'm sorry." she told him as she covered her nose and mouth. Using the back of his hand to wipe his face, he looked back at her.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we should get back inside and away from this cold, stormy air." he stated.

Prince Baron guided Nora towards the stairs and away from the tree. As they reached the edge of the tree, he brought his hand behind him and allowed the light to jump back into his palm. He offered Nora his right arm as he brought his left up and above both of them. Nora took the offered arm and they walked out from the tree's shelter. The first thing she was in awe of was the fact that the Prince's power kept them from getting wet; unless you count their feet from all the splashing. The second was his control of power. He was capable of handling his powers while feeling different sets of emotions. Her power was weak from how she felt, but could anyone blame her? Although, she should've been over her feelings a long time ago in the eyes of others.

Their walk was short and fast as they stepped through the door that Prince Baron exited from. Nora began shivering as soon as her feet made contact with the carpeted floor. She crossed her arms over her chest as a servant laid a blanket over her form. She noticed that the Prince was not by her side anymore, which made her sigh at the loss of comfort she felt in his arms. She had only taken her eyes off him for a few seconds and now he was gone. She could, however, feel the aura of her sister nearby. After a few seconds of self-thoughts, she made her way towards the aura that made up her sister.

The walk took her back to the room that she and Concordia shared, which was up on the third floor. A slight breeze made its way across her body and she moved to pull the blanket closer to her. Standing in front of the entrance to her temporary room, she opened the door, only to be met with a strange sight.

Standing on the other side of the room, Nora saw her sister hovering over the edge of the bed. But that wasn't surprising. What surprised was that all three Princes were also in their room. Concordia looked over to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Nora, if it's not too much trouble, would you be able to help me with Prince Daron?" Concordia asked. Said Prince was laying upon her sister's bed at the moment, pain consuming his entire mind. The look on his face proved all that they thought. Nora made her way across the room, catching a glimpse of the other two Princes as well. When her eyes met with Prince Baron's, she instantly glanced away. The Prince looked guilty from the way she glimpsed at him. He did leave her under that tree and then disappeared from her when he received a mental message from his "brother."

"Can you two do something to help him?" Prince Auron looked a little skeptical since many witches before, over the years, claimed to have all-powerful healing abilities in his perspective. Concordia looked at him sternly.

"You asked us for our help. If you don't trust us, then you can find someone else to do our job." she stated. Prince Auron went wide-eyed at her response. He had never been responded to in that manner. Even Prince Baron looked a little shocked by her answer. Nora took Concordia's hand into hers and they began their mental chant.

A few swirls of lights danced upon their joined hands until they made their way towards Prince Daron's body. The lights bounced and hovered over the body as the sisters kept their eyes upon him. The two Princes just looked on with awe at their spellcasting. Prince Baron began to cross his arms as he studied their simple technique. What took both Princes by surprise was when Prince Daron's body began to jolt in pain.

Without thinking, Prince Baron waved his hand at the sisters and sent them flying across the floor. Standing up, they grasped themselves in pain at the sudden infliction. Prince Baron and Prince Auron made their way towards their "brother." He woke up a few seconds after the jolt and raised himself.

"Are you alright?" Prince Auron asked. He was grasping his "brother's" shoulders in worry. Prince Daron looked calm.

"Yes, I am. Much better than before I can admit. Their healing was, in fact, quite effective." he responded. Both Princes sighed in relief.

"We thought they were harming you. When you made that sudden jolt within your body." Prince Baron stated.

"That was just an aftereffect." Nora said. The three "brothers" looked at the two sisters.

"The healing process was meant for physical wounds, but we altered the spell a little and made it into a mental one. That sudden jolt was his body responding to the spell inside him." she continued. Concordia looked at her sister and saw that she looked pissed. She didn't need to be an Empath to know what her sister was feeling right now. She was actually having the same feeling coursing through her, considering they were sent flying. But, her feeling was not as furious as her sister's was. Prince Baron looked away for a second and then met their eyes again.

"I apologize for the misconception. We did not know what the spell truly was or what it could do." he said. A faint pink glow emanated around Nora, and only Concordia managed to see it. She went wide-eyed.

'That glow comes from her Empathic gift.' she thought. 'Is her power returning to her?'

"You're lying." Nora stated. Everyone in the room, besides Nora, was shocked at that remark.

"I beg your pardon?" Prince Baron questioned. He had just been accused of lying about an apology. Even though she didn't know it, Prince Daron could sense what Nora was feeling at the moment.

"You heard me. You know exactly what that spell is and what it can do. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew what it's also called." she practically shouted. Concordia didn't understand why her sister was getting mad, scratch that, furious, over a simple misconception. Reading her mind wasn't helping since it was a jumble of thoughts packed into a small, endless mind.

Prince Baron was feeling a little agitated by Nora's outbursts. He thought she was a simple and shy-looking young woman. However, that accusation turned everything around.

"Ms. Nora, please calm down." he silently told her. What he didn't expect was her other power coming into play.

Nora raised both of her hands and snapped them forward in front of her. All three Princes froze in place. Concordia was now a little frightened by her sister's sudden control of her powers. Before she could act further, Concordia placed her index and middle fingers upon her sister's forehead.

'Sleep.' she mentally commanded. Nora's eyes went blank and she fell into Concordia's arms, everything in the room unfreezing from the loss of control. Over the years, Concordia's mental powers had gotten far stronger than she thought they could go. She could, like Prince Auron, command someone to do something, only hers was more of an in-mind voice. She took her sister out of the room and left the Princes in very much confusion.

"What just happened?" Prince Daron asked. No one could answer. Prince Auron looked completely scared from the events, while Prince Baron kept thinking over what just went on in the last seven minutes. It only took seven minutes for everything to get out of hand. Just what were these sisters capable of? And, were they powerful than the three Princes combined together?


End file.
